Even in Dreams
by Me A Genius
Summary: G!P PAIGE...Paige is heartbroken after Emily dumps her to be with Ali. What happens when Spencer and Paige starts becoming more than friends. Mchastings story.
1. Chapter 1

Paige is jogging around to clear her mind and summer is about to be over next month. In few weeks she will be going to college in California and Noel is throwing a party tonight. She just keep jogging while listening to The Strokes and she is still not over the breakup.

Emily broke up Paige before high school finished because she wanted to be with Ali. And Paige felt like her heart was stabbed many times with a dagger, for weeks she wanted to hide under a rock. Caleb and Spencer tried to help Paige to move on but wasn't working. Since then Paige hasn't spoken to Emily because now she doesn't have a reason to.

Paige just kept jogging until she had to stop to breath and she looked around, she thought to herself finally she is getting out of here. Then she goes home to take a shower. Then Caleb comes over to her house to check up on her because she hasn't been answering his calls or text.

''What's wrong?'' Caleb said.

''Nothing, but should I really go to Noel's party?'' Paige said.

''I think you should go because you need to have fun and worry about nothing.'' Caleb said.

''Are you going to the party?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, Hanna and the girls are going to. How you would feel seeing Ali and Emily at the party?'' Caleb said.

''To be honest it will hurt but I'm going to move on and not pay attention to them.'' Paige said.

''Yeah that's good and I still don't like Ali. But you and Emily will be friends?'' Caleb said.

''I don't know really but I have to focus on me.'' Paige said and he nods. Then Paige and Caleb listen to Taking Back Sunday - How I Met Your Mother. They sing along to the song together.

* * *

Spencer met the girls at Ali's house then they will leave to the party together. Ali is talking about party and who will be there and she is not listening to her, she is just on her phone texting with Paige and Caleb.

Spencer at first was mad at Emily because how she broke up with Paige and quickly got with Ali. But she couldn't be mad at Emily forever but she wanted Emily to be happy also Paige.

When they arrive there they see everyone from school came. Everyone was drinking, play beer games and other stuff then Spencer goes to get something to drink in the kitchen. And she sees Paige and Caleb drinking also.

''Having fun?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, just got here?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, just got here few minutes ago. Aria and Hanna went to the bathroom, Ali and Emily are dancing.'' Spencer said and Paige just nods.

''If it makes you feel better Ali will always be a bitch.'' Caleb said.

''I know, but I'm going to move on and I won't wait for Emily forever because I have to live my life.'' Paige said and Caleb rub her back.

''Well how about we play foosball you and Paige against me.'' Caleb said.

''Yeah sure.'' Paige said.

''You will lose Caleb.'' Spencer said.

''Wanna bet twenty dollars?'' Caleb said.

''Yeah who wins will get twenty dollars.'' Spencer said.

They start to play foosball together and so far Caleb scored five points. Spencer keeps telling Paige not to let him score, but Paige is not really good at foosball. Finally they score a point but Caleb is still beating them and he gives them a smirk. They keep playing but Caleb needs two more points and he will win, but Spencer blocked his shot and she smiles. But quick enough she stopped smiling because he scored twice because Paige didn't block him.

''I win!'' Caleb said smiling.

''Paige you should have blocked him.'' Spencer said.

''I told you I'm not good at foosball.'' Paige said.

''Now you two owe me twenty dollars each.'' Caleb said.

''No way.'' Paige said.

''Here is your twenty and Paige you owe me.'' Spencer said and she pays Caleb.

''How I do owe you? We lost together.'' Paige said.

''You just owe me.'' Spencer said.

Caleb went to be with Hanna, Aria is talking to Ali and Emily. While Spencer and Paige are in the kitchen drinking more they are just laughing, Paige is start to feel tipsy.

''Are you tipsy?'' Paige said.

''Kind of but you have been drinking more than me.'' Spencer said.

''I'm tipsy but not fully drunk.'' Paige said.

''But don't drink too much okay.'' Spencer said and she nods.

''Hi Paige.'' Emily said standing next to Ali.

''Hi.'' Paige said and for few seconds it got silence.

''How are you doing?'' Emily said.

''I'm fine just drinking with Spencer.'' Paige said.

''Don't be like Tiffany she drinks so much and she sleeps with random guys.'' Ali said.

''Ali!'' Spencer said.

''Funny thought you did the same to become popular.'' Paige said and Ali gets mad.

''Be careful what you say.'' Ali said.

''Punk bitch.'' Paige said and Emily stands in the middle.

''Don't fight okay there's no reason to fight.'' Emily said.

''Emily is right don't fight okay.'' Spencer said.

''Let's go Ali.'' Emily said and she walks away with Ali.

Paige leaves the party and starts to walk then Spencer goes after her. Spencer can see the pain in Paige's eyes, Spencer knows when Paige is putting up a wall so she won't talk about her feelings. Spencer puts her arm around Paige's her arm they look at each other for few seconds then Paige puts her hands inside the pockets of the hoodie.

They walk to Taco Bell and they look at the menu then Paige orders. She pays and they go sit down start to eat in silence.

''You okay?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I'm okay. I will be so happy to live this town and live somewhere else.'' Paige said.

''I know how you feel. Since Johnny and I broke up now I want to be single for a while.'' Spencer said.

''Me too and I think it will be good.'' Paige said and they keep eating.

After they eat they walk home to Paige's house, and Spencer will stay the night with her. While walking home they hold hands to them felt nice, they start to talk about what they been through.

They arrive at the house and Paige's parents are sleeping. Spencer looks around Paige's room and sees few books, Xbox one, posters and other stuff. Paige gives her blue boxers and a purple t-shirt of Phoenix Suns basketball team. Spencer goes change in the bathroom while Paige change in her room. Then Paige lays down on the bed and Spencer comes in her room and lays next to her.

''Your shirt feels really soft.'' Spencer said.

''You can keep it and it looks good on you.'' Paige said and Spencer smiles.

They look at each other than Spencer puts her hand on Paige's cheek, she kiss Spencer's thumb. Spencer kiss her then Paige looks at her and she kiss her back. The kiss is passionate and their tongues fight for dominance, the kiss is getting heated and they stop.

''You are not a rebound if you was thinking that.'' Paige said.

''Good to know. You weren't a rebound either if you was thinking that.'' Spencer said.

''That's good to know. But I liked the kiss.'' Paige said.

''I liked it too. We should make a pact.'' Spencer said.

''A pact?'' Paige said.

''When we are in our late twenties and single, we should get married and have a family.'' Spencer said.

''Seriously?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I mean it. But you have to mean it and not lie.'' Spencer said.

''Why me?'' Paige said.

''I like being around you and I don't have to be perfect.'' Spencer said.

''I like being around you too. I will be your back up wife.'' Paige said and she smiles.

''I will be your back up wife too. We should have four kids.'' Spencer said and they kiss again.

''Yeah and two dogs and cat.'' Paige said and Spencer nods.

''Yeah we can.'' Spencer said.

* * *

It's been a few days since Spencer and Paige made the pact. But lately they been spending time together and they haven't told anyone about it. They been having late night conversations and doing other stuff too, Paige started to feel happy and less pain. They promise they will keep in touch while they are in college, in two weeks they will go their separate ways.

Caleb was going to move with Hanna to New York, Aria was going to travel with Ezra and Emily was going to France with Ali. And Spencer is going to UPenn to be a lawyer but she isn't sure what to do.

It's late at night and Spencer called Paige to come over to her house, because she didn't wanted to be alone. Spencer makes popcorn and they start to watch re-runs of American Horror Story: Freak Show. They cuddle while watching the show and they eat popcorn.

''I like how Jessica Lange sings Gods and Monsters, her voice is really good.'' Spencer said.

''I think everyone in the show did a great job on acting and the clown freaks me out.'' Paige said and Spencer agrees. They sit in front of each other and Spencer throws popcorn at Paige to see how many she can catch with her mouth. Then they talk more about the show and eat more popcorn.

During the show they start making out and Spencer sits on Paige's laps while kissing. Fuck thinks Paige she can't be sitting here or else she'll know the secret she's been hiding the secret not even Emily knows.

Suddenly Spencer stops kissing and looks at Paige's legs.

"Um something poked my thighs." Spencer says.

"Oh." says Paige not knowing what else to say.

"Oh?" Spencer says getting off Paige and looking at her lap.

"I'm uh I'm inter-sex have a dick." Paige stutters out and closes her eyes waiting for Spencer to slap her and call her a freak.

"Really? Can I see it? Are you big?" Spencer asks making Paige open her eyes and look at her.

"Ummm." Is all Paige says before Spencer starts taking off her boxers.

"It's hot." Spencer says and kisses Paige but Paige pulls away shocked.

"Wait you okay with it?'' Asks Paige.

"Of course I am. It's hot." Spencer says making Paige smile. They start kissing again this time it's heated and intense. Laying in Spencer's bed they start to kiss each other and Paige is on top of Spencer.

And Paige starts to kiss her neck then they start to undress each other. They look at each other naked and Paige's move her finger softly on Spencer's chest. Paige starts to suck on her pulse point then starts to rub Spencer's clit, and she starts to moan. Then Spencer starts to give Paige a hand job and she thrust her hips.

''I will make love to you.'' Paige said.

''I don't want this night to end.'' Spencer said and she kiss Paige.

Paige slides into fingers inside her and Spencer starts to moan saying fuck over and over. Paige moves her fingers fast and deep inside her, and she can feel Spencer is getting more wet. Paige takes out her fingers and licks them and Spencer push Paige to lay on her back, they smile. Then Spencer goes down and lick her length and Paige bites her bottom lip. Spencer starts to suck Paige's dick and Paige hold Spencer's hair tight. And she watch Spencer's head move up and down.

''Fuck it feels good.'' Paige moans and Spencer gags but keeps sucking. Spencer licks the pre-cum starts to suck again and Paige thrust her hips.

''I want to feel you inside me.'' Spencer said.

Paige pulls Spencer on top of her and they kiss hard then Paige roughly turns them around making Spencer moan out fuck. Paige puts her dick in Spencer then pulls it out then puts in her then pulls it out again and again until Spencer gets used to it. Than Paige puts her dick deep inside Spencer and starts moving in her hard and fast. She doesn't stop and goes faster and Spencer gets tight and she knows she's close. Spencer digs her nail deep in Paige's back and cum hard. But Paige doesn't stop and keep fucking her nonstop and Spencer cum three more times

"Fuck are you close? I can't take it anymore." Spencer says and Paige nods and moves her hips faster.

"Fuck!'' Spencer and Paige moans and cum together. Paige takes out her dick she lays down and Spencer lays on top of Paige and puts her head on Paige's chest. They both fall asleep with a smile on their faces.


	2. I'm Watching Back to the Future pt II

Spencer and Paige had been spending time together a lot, their days soon will come to an end. Lately Spencer has been sleeping over at Paige's house, and Spencer likes how Paige's pajamas feel soft. Spencer has kept couple shirts and boxers. And it was mostly Paige's favorite shirts and boxers but she didn't mind Spencer kept them.

Spencer came over to Paige's house because they will make pizza together. They never made pizza before so they look online of how to make it. They start to make the dough together and Paige puts flour on both side, then they start to spread sauce on the dough. They take turn to grate the cheese and put the cheese on the pizza. Then Paige starts to cut the pepperoni and she feed Spencer a slice of pepperoni and Spencer kiss Paige's fingers. Then Spencer writes _s+p _with the pepperoni and makes heart shaped with spinach leaves around the words.

''Can't wait to try the pizza.'' Spencer said.

''Me too. Let's add more cheese and pepperoni.'' Paige said and she adds more. Spencer puts the pizza in the oven now they wait. Paige puts her hands on Spencer's waist they are closer to each other. Bit later the pizza is done and Paige takes it out of the oven, they cut the pizza and let it cool down for few seconds.

''It taste good.'' Spencer said eating and Paige starts to eat.

''Yeah it taste good.'' Paige said and they keep eating and watch foreign movies.

''We should do this again. While we are in college let's Skype on the weekends.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah that's good idea. I will miss being with you." Paige said.

''Me too I will miss our late nights and more. But now let's eat more pizza.'' Spencer said and Paige nods.

They start to watch movies and Spencer is laying on top of Paige. And Spencer trace random shapes on Paige's chest and Paige starts to play with Spencer's hair. Then Spencer falls asleep and Paige didn't wanted to wake her up, so she puts on a blanket on them and she falls asleep.

* * *

Spencer has been feeling a lot of pressure her parent's wants perfect grades. Spencer wants to do more than just being a lawyer but she has to please her family by being perfect. Then Hanna comes over with Aria to spend time together, but Aria and Hanna notice Spencer has been smiling more.

''So are you going to tell us who is the person that makes you smile at your phone.'' Hanna said.

''It's no one.'' Spencer said but they know she is lying.

''Come on tell us because you keep smiling at your phone every few seconds.'' Aria said.

''Okay I will tell you but can't Emily or anyone else.'' Spencer said.

''Just tell us.'' Hanna said.

''It's Paige.'' Spencer said.

''Wait Paige as in Emily's ex-girlfriend?'' Aria said.

''Yeah that Paige.'' Spencer said.

''Are you and Paige dating?'' Hanna said.

''Not really no. But we been spending a lot of time together and we had sex.'' Spencer said.

''Wait who knows about you and Paige?'' Hanna said.

''Only you and Aria know. We haven't told anyone else yet but we will tell Emily soon.'' Spencer said.

''Does Paige really makes you happy?'' Aria said.

''Yeah she makes me happy and I like being around her.'' Spencer said.

''We won't tell Emily or anyone else promise. But it's great seeing you happy.'' Hanna said. They go eat at the Grille then go shopping with Hanna to help her pick an outfit for her date tonight with Caleb. But Spencer is thinking when is a good time to tell Emily but first she has to talk to Paige about it.

* * *

Paige is in Spencer's room and they are listening to Sleeping With Sirens album madness. Paige is lying on her back while Spencer is lying on her stomach and they hold hands.

''I don't know I feel like there is more to do then just go to college.'' Spencer said.

''Are you going to college for yourself or to please your parents.'' Paige said.

''Both. But I feel there is more to do like I was thinking to travel for few months then I go to college.'' Spencer said.

''You think your parents will let you?'' Paige said.

''Not really no but I'm eighteen so they can't boss me forever.'' Spencer said.

Paige grabs a blue pen and starts to write on Spencer's forearm. And she writes _it is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. _And Spencer reads it then looks at Paige.

''You like poetry?'' Spencer said.

''I just like reading and I do know some what about William Shakespeare.'' Paige said.

''It doesn't bored you?'' Spencer said.

''I like to read about anything.'' Paige said.

''What else you like to do?'' Spencer said and Paige kiss her.

''I like doing that.'' Paige said.

''Can you show me again?'' Spencer said smiling.

Spencer lies on her back she pulls Paige on top of her and they start to kiss. Paige starts to kiss her neck then slides her hand under Spencer's blouse. Paige starts to unbutton the blouse and she kiss Spencer's neck down to her chest. They start to take off each other's shirts and Spencer starts suck Paige's pulse point. And Paige moans softly and she squeeze Spencer's breasts.

''Spencer!'' They look and it's Ali, Emily, Hanna and Aria. Then Paige and Spencer put back their shirts on.

''How could you?!'' Emily said.

''We can explain but you can't get mad at us.'' Spencer said.

"Why can't I get mad at you?" Emily asks.

"Because you left Paige to be with Alison and now Paige is with me." Says Spencer and Emily is feeling jealous.

"Still how could you date Paige when I used to date her." Emily says.

"You used to date her but now you're dating Ali so you can't be mad if I date Paige or Paige dates me. Paige is not yours anymore." Spencer says and Emily looks mad.

''Spencer is right. You moved on now it's my turn to move on because I'm not going to wait for you forever.'' Paige said.

''Why do you care who she dates?'' Ali said to Emily.

''I'm happy with Spencer but you cannot tell us what to do.'' Paige said.

''We are best friends and I don't want our friendship to be ruin. But I'm going to be with Paige because she makes me happy too.'' Spencer said.

''Now you are stealing my ex-girlfriends?'' Emily said and Paige sighs.

''God you don't get it. You and Paige deserve to be happy but you can't get everything your way and she needs to move on like you did.'' Spencer said.

''Spencer is right.'' Hanna said.

"You always go for others boyfriends and girlfriends." Emily says hurting Spencer's feelings.

"Emily just leave I don't wanna see you right now and Paige is not your girlfriend. If you really loved Paige you wouldn't have left her for Alison." Spencer says and Emily leaves the house crying.

"Don't talk like that to my girlfriend like that you slut." Alison says and Paige pushes Alison.

"Don't talk to Spencer like that and leave!" Paige yells and pushes Ali out of the house and closes the door.

Paige and Spencer look at each other surprised and shocked of what just happened. They stay in silence for few minutes trying to process everything what just happened. Paige still cares about Emily but doesn't want Emily and Spencer's friendship to be ruin.

''Are you okay?'' Paige said.

''No.'' Spencer said.

''Do you want to be alone?" Paige said.

''Yeah I do.'' Spencer said.

''Okay but you can call me anytime.'' Paige said.

''Thanks for defending me.'' Spencer said.

''Don't worry I will defend you anytime.'' Paige said and she leaves.

Emily is crying in her room Aria and Hanna try to cheer her up. Ali is mad at her so she went home. Emily does miss Paige but Spencer is right she can't tell them who to date.

''Em talk to us.'' Aria said.

''What they said it's true I can't tell them who to date.'' Emily said.

''How do you feel?'' Hanna said.

''I still want Paige in my life and she still means a lot to me.'' Emily said.

''Spencer is right you moved on and Paige has to move on too. It's unfair if you don't let her move on.'' Aria said.

''You can only be friends with Paige.'' Hanna said.

''I will talk to them.'' Emily said.

* * *

Emily lays in bed thinking about everything because she never thought Paige and Spencer would ever get together. Emily and Paige was for three years but when senior year started everything changed. While Emily and Paige were dating then Ali confessed to Emily she had feelings for her but Emily always had feelings for Ali even when she said doesn't. Ali and Emily had kiss couples times but then Emily felt bad and told Paige. And Paige started to feel she wasn't good enough for Emily so Paige did anything to make Emily happy.

It's been couples days since the argument between Paige, Spencer and Emily. They haven't spoken to each other yet and they one day left to be together before going away. Spencer and Paige haven't been spending time together because they been busy with family stuff and more. But first Emily went to Ali's house so they can talk.

''Ali I will always care about Paige and she isn't just anyone to me.'' Emily said.

''Why do you care who she dates?'' Ali said.

''I will always want her in my life and I still care about her.'' Emily said.

''Paige and I will never get along so don't get an idea of us being friends.'' Ali said.

''I won't force you and Paige to be friends.'' Emily said.

''There is still time for us go to France, still wanna go?'' Ali said and she kiss Emily.

''Yeah I still want to go but first I have to go talk to Spencer and Paige.'' Emily said.

Emily goes to Paige's room because her mom let Emily in. And Emily sees Paige packing her stuff in a box and she knocks on the door, they look at each other but feels like forever.

''Hi.'' Emily said.

''Hi.'' Paige said.

''Need help packing?'' Emily said.

''Why are you here?'' Paige said blunt.

''I'm sorry for how I reacted to of you and Spencer being together. I want us to be friends.'' Emily said.

''I don't know.'' Paige said.

''I want you to be happy and I mean it. I still want you to be in my life and I still care about you and I'm sorry for everything.'' Emily said.

''Were you ever in love with me?'' Paige said and Emily is surprised that she asked that.

''I never lied when I said to you I love you.'' Emily said.

''I had feeling that you were still in love with Ali while we were dating. I just knew but even when I made you happy it wasn't good enough.'' Paige said.

''Don't say that.'' Emily said.

''It's true and Ali is your first love. I always felt I wasn't good enough for you because I was always second choice. I'm done feeling like that for now on I won't be your second choice and I will be happy without you. But you should be happy too.'' Paige said and Emily looks away.

''I'm sorry. But the time we had together I will always remember that because I loved those moments with you. I love spending time with you and I will never forgot the good moments we had.'' Emily said.

''I won't hold a grudge against you and we can try to be friends. But just don't leave me alone with Ali I mean it.'' Paige said.

''I won't do that but it means a lot to me you said we can try to be friends. I will miss you but never forget I will be there for you not matter what.'' Emily said and they hug one last time.

''I will miss you too and I will be there for you too.'' Paige said and they give each other small smiles.

Emily leaves to Spencer's house and hopes Spencer will forgive her. She sees Spencer reading a book on her bed and Emily goes inside hoping it will work out.

''Hi Spence.'' Emily said.

''Hi Em.'' Spencer said.

''I'm sorry for what said I didn't mean it I said it out of anger.'' Emily said.

''Why out of anger?'' Spencer said.

''I never thought you and Paige would be together but I was wrong for what I said. I want you and Paige to be happy and I mean it and I don't want to lose our friendship.'' Emily said.

''I don't want us to be stop being friends and we been best friends since we were kids. But what you said it really hurt me but I like being around Paige.'' Spencer said.

''I can't tell you and Paige who to date but I want to see you happy. I know Paige will make you happy because she is amazing.'' Emily said.

''Means a lot you said that.'' Spencer said.

''I want you be happy.'' Emily said and they hug.

* * *

Today will be last day Spencer and Paige being together because tomorrow they will say bye at the airport. Paige's parents are in California. Spencer will spend the night at Paige's place and next day she will drive Paige to airport. They know they will say goodbye but they are sure that soon they will be together and have a family.

Later Spencer packs her bags and goes to Paige's house she knocks at door Paige opens it and they hug. Paige carry the bags to her room and Spencer sits on the bed.

''You okay? You seem sad.'' Paige said.

''I'm sad because tomorrow we have to say goodbye.'' Spencer said.

''It's not goodbye forever. We will Skype every weekend and text every day, but for right now let's have fun.'' Paige said.

''You're right. What we will do today?'' Spencer said.

"Let's watch a movie?" Paige says.

"Sure." Spencer says.

"Let's watch fast and furious." Paige says.

"You love cars?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I really love cars one day we will have a big house with five cars." Paige says and they smile. They make popcorn and eat while watching movie and Spencer has her arms around Paige.

~1am~

They are both lying in bed holding each other and breathing hard. They had sex for three hours nonstop and now they are laying down holding each other too tired to continue anymore. Paige goes to the kitchen gets ice cream for her and Spencer and Paige puts the ice cream in two bowls. Then she goes up stairs and gives Spencer the bowl and they eat ice cream together.

''I can't sleep tonight.'' Paige said.

''Me too, do you wanna stay up late?'' Spencer said.

''I have an idea put on your clothes.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Spencer said.

''Let's watch the sunrise together by the lake. You think it's a good idea?'' Paige said.

''Yeah its good idea.'' Spencer said. They start to get dressed and Paige starts to pack, blankets and food. Spencer has on Paige's blue old navy hoodie and they leave the house, Paige starts to drive to the lake.

They arrive at the lake and Paige puts the blanket on the ground and they sit close to each other.

"I'll always remember this moment us watching sunrise together." Spencer says and they hold hands.

An hour later the sun starts rising and they both look at it.

"It's beautiful." Paige said and Spencer agrees. They both takes some pictures of the sunrise then they go back to Paige's house.

It's 7am and Paige's flight is at 10am. Paige finishes packing her things and she looks around to see if she hasn't forgotten anything then she puts the bags in Spencer's car's trunk. About an hour later they arrive at the airport and Spencer walks Paige to the gate and Spencer has tears forming in her eyes.

''Hey don't cry because then I will cry.'' Paige said holing Spencer's hand.

''I usually don't cry in front of other people. But I will really miss you.'' Spencer said looking away.

''I will miss you too.'' Paige said and they hug tight.

''Promise when you arrive in California call me.'' Spencer said trying not cry.

''I promise I will call you.'' Paige said and she wipes Spencer's teas away.

They hug goodbye and kiss each other than Paige goes through her terminal gate. Sitting in plane Paige cries nonstop she tried being strong by not crying in front of Spencer but now in plane she can't help but cry nonstop. Spencer drives to her house after two days she is leaving for college too.

8 hours later Paige's reaches California she gets her luggage and hugs her parents. As soon as she reaches home she calls spencer hopping she is awake.

"Hello." Spencer says from the other side and from her voice Paige knows that she was crying.

"I love you Spencer and I promise soon we will be together forever." Paige says.

"I love you too and you stop crying too your voice tells me you cried." Spencer says.

They talk for two hours until Spencer yawns.

"Okay baby go sleep now." Paige says.

"Promise we will talk tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Promise baby." Paige says.

"Okay baby goodnight bye." Spencer says.

"Goodnight baby sweet dreams." Paige says and they hang up. Spencer lays in her bed and falls asleep while looking at Paige's pictures.


	3. Fire that Burns the Both of Us

It's been six months since Paige and Spencer started college, but they do talk on the weekends. But Paige did get a job working in a record store and she likes working there. Lately she has been busy with school and work that she haven't spoken to Spencer on the phone but tonight she will call Spencer so they can talk.

Paige have made new friends and she likes being in college and living in California. Paige doesn't have roommate because she didn't wanted anyone to know about her dick. So she signed up for a single room and she likes being living alone and her friends do come visit at her place sometimes.

Paige picks up her phone to call Spencer. She dials Spencer's number and after bit of ringing Spencer picks up.

"Hello?" Spencer says.

"Hi baby." Paige says.

"Don't call me that you didn't even call me in two weeks." Spencer says sad.

''Please don't be sad. I been busy with school and projects also I got a job and sometimes I work long hours. I really missed your voice.'' Paige said.

''I missed your voice too. I been busy with school too and give me so much to do and it's nonstop but at the end it will be worth it. Plus thanksgiving is coming up I can't wait for that and I will go back home. You will be home for thanksgiving?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I will go back home. Do you want to spend thanksgiving together?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I do and it will be our first thanksgiving together.'' Spencer said.

They keep talking for two hours then they hang up and go to bed. Paige lays in bed thinking about Spencer and Spencer lays on bed thinking about Paige.

_-Next day- _

Spencer wakes up early and goes for a walk she runs through the path she runs every day. She keeps running for bit more before she goes to class. Spencer stops for a moment and she looks around and she sits down to catch her breath.

Spencer is in her dorm room studying and her father calls, to make sure she is getting A's in every class. The phone conversation wasn't long because he had to go in a business meeting. But Spencer called Paige to talk but Paige is busy and they couldn't talk.

Spencer Skype with her best friends and talk about school and everything else. Aria is studying English and Ezra is a teacher again, Hanna is studying fashion and business and Caleb is working at a computer store. Emily is studying psychology to be become a high school counselor and Ali is studying business.

''So are you and Paige officially dating?'' Hanna said.

''We haven't made it official yet.'' Spencer said.

''What is Paige studying in California?'' Aria said.

''She is studying music engineering and graphic design. And she will be home for thanksgiving.'' Spencer said and Ali didn't care when Spencer talks about Paige.

Spencer Skype's bit more with her friends them she logs out and goes to take a shower.

Paige is busy with her studies, part time job and making new friends. Most of the times she ignores Spencer's call and just texts her saying "I'm busy" she knows that doing this hurts Spencer's feelings but she is too busy to talk.

The last time they talked was last Saturday and that too only lasted for 30 minutes as Paige had to go to work.

There's a girl in college named Jenna that always flirts with Paige but Spencer doesn't know anything about this.

''When we will be alone?'' Jenna said kissing Paige.

''I-I-I don't know.'' Paige said kissing her back.

Jenna and Paige are at a party with friends. Jenna and Paige met in class and since then they spend time together. Paige likes being around Jenna but she doesn't know about her secret. Paige miss Spencer a lot and she thinks by be with Jenna will keep her mind of Spencer.

''I bet you will look hot naked.'' Jenna said kissing Paige again.

''We can just stay here and make-out.'' Paige said and they keep kissing.

Paige keeps drinking and talk with other people. Spencer sent Paige text saying to talk on the pone but Paige is too drunk to read it, she ignores the text. Paige is having fun with her friends and Paige keeps drinking until she pass out.

* * *

-_Next day-_

Paige wakes up with a major hangover and she looks around and she pass out in someone's apartment. Paige stands up slowly and runs to bathroom and throws up, then she wash her mouth and face. Paige looks at the time and its 8am and she walks back to her place. Paige sees she missed calls and unread texts from Spencer and her parents.

Spencer gets a phone call from Paige.

''I been calling you last night.'' Spencer said.

''I know.'' Paige said laying down on her bed.

''We haven't talked on the phone or Skype at all. What is going on?'' Spencer said.

''I just been busy.'' Paige said and she runs to the bathroom throws up again.

''You went to a party last night?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah and I was drinking too much.'' Paige said brushing her teeth.

"We haven't been spending much time lately." Spencer says and Paige says finding the topic boring.

"We are far away so how can we spend time together?" Paige says.

"By chatting and talking." Spencer says.

"I have other things to do rather than just texting and calling you!" Paige says irritated and a tear falls down Spencer's cheek and Paige can hear her sniffing.

"I'm I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Paige says.

"B-bye." Spencer cries and before Paige can say anything Spencer hangs up and turns off her phone.

Paige feels like a jerk for what she said to Spencer. And Paige called back so many time but Spencer hasn't picked up, so Paige left a voicemail. Paige sits on the bed thinking about Spencer and she wants to do anything to make it up for her.

Days went by that Spencer hasn't spoken to Paige, but she notice Paige left voicemail and texts saying sorry. Spencer cried and called her friends and told them what happened. Spencer is packing her clothes back she is going back to Rosewood tomorrow morning. And hopes she won't bump into Paige because she still feels hurt.

Next day she arrived in Rosewood but she is home alone because her parents are working late tonight. Spencer goes to the brew to get coffee then she meets with Emily, Ali and Aria.

''Just forget about her and move on.'' Ali said.

''I have feelings for her and it's not that simple.'' Spencer said.

''You should talk to Paige and try to work it out.'' Aria said.

''I just been avoiding her.'' Spencer said.

"Just try to work it out with her." Emily says and Spencer nods.

''It's hard for two people while they are thousand miles apart. Talk to her and tell her how you feel.'' Aria said.

* * *

Paige is coming back to rosewood tomorrow for the holidays and today she is going to a party with Jenna.

"You looking hot." Jenna says hugging Paige and then they get in Jenna's car and drive to the party.

''Thanks, you look hot too.'' Paige said checking her phone.

They arrive at the party and they start to talk with friends. Paige starts to drink beer and keeps talking to other people. But she keeps thinking about Spencer and sends her a text.

''Why you keep checking your phone? Is it your girlfriend?'' Jenna said and Paige looks at her.

''Yeah she is my girlfriend and I messed up.'' Paige said.

''She doesn't have to know about us tonight.'' Jenna said starting to kiss Paige.

''I can't.'' Paige said.

"Oh come on tomorrow you will be gone to rosewood. We should enjoy together" Jenna says kissing Paige again.

"No." Paige says.

"I know your secret you have a guy's tool." Jenna says.

"h-how did you know?" Paige asks shocked.

"Last time you went to the party and I let you stay at my room that day I saw it." Jenna says kissing Paige again.

"Just stop and I'm going to bathroom." Paige says and walks to bathroom. While Paige is in the bathroom Jenna adds something in her drink

Paige comes back and takes the drink.

"I'm not feeling well." Paige says.

"It's okay I'll take you to my dorm." Jenna says and Paige is feeling dizzy.

They reach her dorm and Paige lay on bed she starts taking off Paige's clothes

"W-what are you doing?" Paige ask.

"Just relax." Jenna says kissing Paige's neck.

Paige wakes up with a headache she looks around and finds herself naked and beside her Jenna is sleeping naked.

Paige pushes Jenna hard.

"Wake up!'' Paige yells but Jenna keeps on sleeping and Paige slaps her hard.

"Ouch!" Jenna yells.

"What happened last night?" Asks Paige.

''What the hell was that for?!" Jenna said angry and Paige starts to get dressed.

''What the fuck you did to me?!" Paige said and forms her right hand into a fist.

''We had sex and you were really good fuck.'' Jenna said.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Paige said angry.

''You won't do anything freak.'' Jenna said and Paige slaps her hard leaving a hand print on her cheek.

''Come near me again and I swear I will hurt you so badly.'' Paige said holding her hair hard.

''You are hurting me.'' Jenna said scared.

''Tell anyone about this and I will put you six feet under and no one will miss you.'' Paige said and Jenna starts to cry and Paige let's go.

Paige arrives at her place and she starts to freak out then starts to cry. Paige starts to pack all her stuff then she leaves going to the airport. Paige is still freaking out and her heart starts to beat fast. Paige looks out the window and hopes being back home will make her feel better and work everything out with Spencer.

* * *

Spencer is home alone because she didn't wanted go food shopping with Melissa and her mom. Spencer is just reading a book and hasn't stopped thinking about Paige. She still feels hurt then she starts to think the pact they made is not a good idea, Spencer wants to drop out of college and travel for a bit. She wants to live life more and have fun and explore new stuff, but she knows her parents won't be happy about it. She hears a knock at the door and it's an ex- boyfriend Jonny Raymond. They hug each other and can't stop smiling.

''Wow you still look great.'' Spencer said.

''Thank you and you still look beautiful.'' Jonny said. Spencer and Jonny dated for almost year but then broke up and lost touch.

''What are you doing here in Rosewood?'' Spencer said.

''I came to visit you and I missed you.'' Jonny said.

''I missed you too. But what you been up to?'' Spencer said.

''I been traveling and do some local art shows now and here. What about you?'' Jonny said.

''I'm in college but I been thinking to drop out and travel for a bit. But I'm not sure how to tell my parents about it but I know they will be angry.'' Spencer said.

''I'm going to Italy in a few days and you should come with me.'' Jonny said and Spencer is surprised.

''I will think about it.'' Spencer said.

''That's your problem you think too much just try to live a little bit.'' Jonny said and he is right.

''Okay I will go.'' Spencer said and they hug.

_-Thanksgiving-_

Paige walks to Spencer's house and hopes everything will work out. Paige doesn't want Spencer to hate her forever and still feels like a jerk.

''Hi.'' Paige said.

''Hi.'' Spencer said.

''Spencer, I'm really sorry for what I said. Being far away from you it's really hard and I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm really sorry and I want us to work it out.'' Paige said.

''What you said really hurt me and I been thinking a lot. I think we shouldn't do the pact.'' Spencer said.

''Are you serious? Spencer what I said was out of anger. And I didn't mean it and I have real feelings for you.'' Paige said.

''I have feelings for you too but I think now it's not a good time for us.'' Spencer said.

''Is there something you not telling me?'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry.'' Spencer said.

''Just tell me and be honest.'' Paige said.

''I got back together with my ex-boyfriend.'' Spencer said and Paige is hurt.

''I don't get it. You just said you have feelings for me but yet you are dating him.'' Paige said.

''The timing right now it's not good for us.'' Spencer said.

''Just save it I don't want to hear it no more. I really hoped I could have worked it out with you and I would have done anything for your forgiveness.'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry.'' Spencer said.

''Forget it, it was easy for you to move on. Have a good life.'' Paige said and she walks away.

Paige went home and acted like nothing happen and her family came over for dinner. Paige just try to have a good time but it was hard. But will go back to California but will transfer to another university.

Spencer told her parents about traveling to Italy and they were not happy. But her mother understood why Spencer wanted to do that, but her father didn't care for her reason. In few days Spencer was going to leave to Italy with Jonny.


	4. Memories In Mist

Since Paige went back to California and transferred to another university, everything has been going pretty well. And she hasn't heard from Jenna which is good. But Paige did get a new job and works with an artist name Blackbear, he gave Paige a chance to make beats for his EP album. But his real name is Mat and Blackbear is his stage name.

Paige and Mat met at a party their friends introduce them. Paige and Mat started to spend time together as friends and they got along fast. There are time when they work in the studio late hours and all day. But now they are working together and he wrote a new song called _sidelines_ and Paige made the perfect beat. The song starts to remind Paige abut Spencer, and Mat starts to sing.

_Oh, what it is, what it is, what you trying to do (trying to do)_

_Sick of waiting around on the side for you,_

_Lately I'm depressed and so tired,_

_Keeping up with what you require,_

_I can't believe I called you bae, what can I say,_

_Can't seem to change what stays the same,_

_I'll make you stay,_

_Waiting on the sidelines (waiting on the, waiting on the,)_

_Waiting on the sidelines,_

_If I can't love you,_

_Don't want nobody else to._

''Start over on the part I wanna go to that place rewind, can we rewind?'' Paige said and he starts over.

''Better?'' Mat said.

''Yeah much better and try to relax.'' Paige said and he nods.

''I'm relaxed. But let's take a break and let's eat at In-N-Out Burger.'' Mat said.

''Yeah and I'm really starving.'' Paige said and they leave the studio for little bit.

Spencer and Jonny are in Florence, Italy they have been sightseeing and going to the art museums. They have been in Italy almost a week now, but Spencer did call and sent texts to Paige. But Paige didn't reply back at all and Spencer feels bad for what happened.

''Are you okay?" Jonny said.

''Y-yeah I'm okay.'' Spencer said.

''Did you hear what I said?'' Jonny said.

''Sorry I have a lot on my mind.'' Spencer said.

''Stop worrying and enjoy your time here in Italy. And I said lets go get coffee.'' Jonny said.

''Yeah that's a good idea lets go get coffee.'' Spencer said.

They walk around city looking and they find a coffee shop and they go inside. Jonny stands in line to order and Spencer sits down at the table. Spencer checks her phone and e-mail and she got nothing from Paige, and Spencer sighs.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Jonny said and they start to drink coffee.

''No I don't want to talk about it.'' Spencer drinking her coffee.

''I'm here for you.'' Jonny said.

''I know.'' Spencer said. Johnny and Spencer spent the whole day together sightseeing and exploring the city.

Its 12:31 AM in Italy and Spencer keep looking at Paige's phone number in cell phone. Spencer does miss talking with Paige, but she keeps thinking what would have happen if everything went differently. Spencer dials Paige's phone number keeps ringing and ringing but it goes to voice mail and Spencer hangs up. Twenty minutes later Spencer calls again and Paige picks up.

''Hi Paige.'' Spencer said.

''Hi.'' Paige said.

''How are you?'' Spencer said.

''I'm okay just at the beach. You?'' Paige said.

''I'm okay too. I'm in Italy and it's a really nice place.'' Spencer said.

''I know I seen pictures of Italy.'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry for everything.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want your apology.'' Paige said.

''I know but I wanted to say sorry and I miss you.'' Spencer said.

''It would be better if we are just friends nothing more.'' Paige said.

''But I still want you in my life.'' Spencer said.

''I still want you in my life too but it won't be same. I don't want to feel hurt again so it's better I won't open up myself to anyone again.'' Paige said.

''Paige don't shut yourself out from everyone.'' Spencer said.

''Right now I don't want to be in relationship and I'm just going to focus on myself.'' Paige said.

''Why you haven't been answering me back?'' Spencer said and Paige sigh.

''Because what happened back home and everything else. Right now I'm in a good place and I don't want to ruin that.'' Paige said.

"Paige please just..." Is all Spencer could say before Paige hangs up.

Paige goes to a phone shop and gets her mobile number changed because she's been heartbroken twice and now she just doesn't wanna hear anything from Spencer. On the other side Spencer is trying to contact Paige but all Spencer can hear when she dials Paige's number is _sorry the number you have called is either invalid or switched off._

Days, turn into weeks then months go by and neither of them contacts each other and they start to lose touch.

* * *

~7 years later ~

Its high school reunion at rosewood high and all the alumni of rosewood high are invited. It's been 10 years since they went to university and started their own life and it's been 7 years since they haven't contacted each other.

Paige takes a flight to rosewood with her three year old son Kyle. Paige and Kyle reach rosewood and stay at a hotel called the dukes hotel.

Spencer meets with her friends and families in rosewood and then she puts her luggage in the barn Where Melissa is staying.

~8pm~

Paige is wearing a red shirt, black jeans and jacket and she helps Kyle put on a superman shirt and shorts. Then they go to the hall of rosewood high and gets seated down.

"It feels amazing coming to my old school after ten years." Paige says to herself.

Spencer reaches the hall and she goes inside and someone she sees makes her breath go away she sees Paige sitting with a kid. Spencer walks to Paige and taps her shoulder.

"Um hi P-Paige " Spencer says and Paige looks at her.

"Oh hi.'' Paige says.

"Long time no see huh." Spencer said and Paige agrees.

"Oh this is my son Kyle." Paige says and Spencer feels heartbroken.

"Nice to meet you Kyle." Spencer says with a fake smile but Kyle doesn't say anything.

"Sorry he is too shy and not keen to new faces." Paige says and Kyle hides behind Paige while holding her arm.

"I understand. So um wanna eat something?'' Spencer asks.

"Sure." Paige says and they grab some food from the buffet and eat.

"I tried to call you many times." Spencer said.

"I changed my number." Paige says.

"Oh." Spencer said.

"After what happened I didn't feel like talking or contacting so you know." Paige says.

"I understand but still I was worried about you." Spencer says.

"Why? You left me for Jonny." Paige says and Spencer doesn't say anything and they eat quietly.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Kyle says yawning.

"So Spencer I should get going nice meeting you." Paige says.

"At least meet Emily and the others." Spencer says.

"Some other time and Kyle is sleepy." Paige says and she leaves with Kyle.

Spencer goes home crying and her friends come over to comfort her. Spencer tells them Paige has a son and they are surprised. But they stay the night to comfort her and they order take-out food. Spencer starts to cry again.

''Spencer don't cry.'' Hanna said.

''I'm in love with Paige and I lost my chance with her.'' Spencer said.

''This gives for you and Paige a chance to become friends again and take it slow.'' Aria said.

''Aria is right. Take Paige and her son out to eat or to watch a movie and talk about stuff. You and Paige can't rush into a relationship where you two haven't seen each other in years.'' Emily said and Spencer nods.

''I have a feeling Paige still loves you.'' Hanna said.

''No she doesn't because she has her own family. Years back we made a pact to have a family together then I said no.'' Spencer said.

"Maybe it's adopted." Emily says.

"Maybe." Spencer says.

"Let's go to sleep guys come carrot I cuddle you." Hanna says cuddling Spencer.

"Don't call me that." Spencer says.

"You will always be my skinny carrot" Hanna says and Spencer laughs and together the four friends fall asleep.


	5. Get Lost, Find Yourself

Paige woke up and she notice the hotel room is really hot. She gets up from the bed and looks at the air conditioner, she starts to press the power button but nothing happens. Paige sighs and starts to get dressed has on Captain America logo tank top and puts on blue skinny jeans. Then Kyle wakes up and Paige goes to the bathroom with Kyle and they start to brush teeth together.

''Kyle what do you want to wear?'' Paige said looking through the suitcase for his clothes.

''I want that one.'' Kyle said pointing at the fire truck grey shirt.

''Good choice. Now what color shorts you want to wear?'' Paige said and he starts to look.

''That one.'' Kyle said and he grabs the navy blue shorts.

''Good boy.'' Paige said and Kyle smile and she starts to help him get dressed. Paige puts on black and blue sandals on him, then he puts on shark print bucket hat and Paige smiles at him.

''I'm ready.'' Kyle said smiling.

Before they leave the hotel Paige talks to the hotel manager about the air conditioner. Then Paige takes Kyle to eat at Apple Rose Grille to eat breakfast, Then Emily and Aria see Paige and her son. They go up to Paige and they greet each other.

''Wow Paige you look great.'' Emily said.

''You and Aria look great too. And this is Kyle my son.'' Paige said and Kyle hides his face on Paige's arm.

''Hi Kyle is nice to meet you.'' Aria said and Kyle whispers in Paige's ear.

''Sorry Kyle is really shy around new people.'' Paige said.

''It's okay. So what you been up to.'' Emily said.

''I work as a music producer and I still live in California. But I came back to work with a band. How you two been doing?'' Paige said.

''That's great we are happy for you. Ezra and I have two kids, Aaron is five years old and Emma is two years old.'' Aria said.

''That's great.'' Paige said.

''I work at a high school as a counselor. So are you with anyone?'' Emily said and before Paige answer her phone starts to ring and she checks her phone.

''Sorry I have to go work is calling.'' Paige said and she cleans Kyle's mouth.

''If you want we can babysit Kyle for you.'' Aria said and Emily looks at her confused.

''Um yeah we can babysit him for you and we don't mind.'' Emily said and Paige looks at Kyle.

''I don't know really.'' Paige said.

When Kyle was growing up Paige never let a babysitter take care of him, she always took him to work or her parents babysit him because she didn't trust her ex. But Paige trust Aria and Emily even when they haven't spoken in years.

''Kyle doesn't like to speak around new people.'' Paige said.

''We can babysit him until you are done with work. And don't worry we will take good care of him.'' Aria said and Paige starts to think.

''Mommy will go to work for little bit okay. Aria and Emily will be with you and don't worry they are really nice.'' Paige said and Kyle gets sad and he whispers that only Paige can hear him.

''Don't go mommy.'' Kyle said.

''I will be back I promise. Aria and Emily are really nice and they want to get to know you. If I didn't trust them I won't leave you with them. But I trust them and they are really nice people. You will be a big boy and stay with them?'' Paige said fixing his shirt and he is sad because he doesn't like to be apart from Paige.

* * *

Paige says bye to Kyle and he gets sad. Emily tries to hold his hand but he moves away from her. Aria and Emily take Kyle to Spencer's house and everyone is there. They greet Kyle but he just stares at them and doesn't say a word.

''Wow he looks like Paige little bit.'' Hanna said. Kyle has brown curly hair, brown eyes and has a scar on his left eyebrow.

''Yeah he has her eyes and nose.'' Emily said.

''So why are you babysitting him?'' Spencer said.

''Thought it would be good for you and him spend time together. Then you and Paige will start to spend time together and start dating again, now she is at work and will pick him up few hours later.'' Aria said.

''This is Emma and Aaron and you can play with them.'' Ezra said.

''Do you want juice?'' Spencer said and Kyle doesn't say a word.

''He won't speak because he isn't comfortable with new people.'' Emily said.

''I wonder why, usually kids his age always try to speak and be active.'' Spencer said.

Aria and Ezra's kids they are nice to Kyle and try to play with him but Kyle doesn't say a word to them. Kyle starts to play with their toys and Spencer sits next to him, but he just pays attention to the toys.

''Where is your other mommy?'' Hanna said and Kyle doesn't say anything.

''Are you deaf?'' Caleb said and Kyle just stares at him.

''Do you understand English?'' Ezra said again Kyle doesn't say a word.

''Do you want a cookie?'' Spencer said and Kyle just plays with the toys.

''I think he is a mute.'' Ezra said.

Aaron and Emma play outside with Caleb and Ezra while the girls sit outside and talk. And Kyle goes back inside the house starts to look around, he starts to touch everything also makes a mess. He finds a lipstick on coffee table and he takes off the top and he bites the red lipstick thinking its candy. He spits it out and makes a funny face. He use the red lipstick and starts draw on the TV with it, then he stops drawing on the TV. And he looks around again and he sees a flower plant by the bookshelves and he starts to play with the dirt.

''Hey what are you doing?'' Spencer said and Kyle gets scared.

Kyle stares at Spencer and then Kyle runs outside the house scared of Spencer.

''Hey come back!" Spencer yells but Kyle keeps running.

"Someone catch that naughty bo." Is all spencer could say before she slips on the grass and falls down her face deep in a puddle of mud.

"Hahahaha." Kyle laughs and Spencer looks at him.

"You just laugh like Paige and just as naughty as her." Spencer says getting up.

He sticks out his tongue at her and runs away again. Spencer goes inside the house to clean and put on new clothes. Aria and Emily make lunch for the kids, and Kyle starts to play with his food. Spencer tells him to stop but he don't listen to her.

''He won't say many words but he sure can make a mess.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah that is true or maybe he doesn't like you.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah whatever.'' Spencer said.

Hours later Paige goes to pick up Kyle. And Spencer tells Paige about that he did and Paige isn't happy about it. Paige talk with Caleb and Ezra for little bit before leaving with Kyle.

''Spencer I'm sorry about Kyle had no idea he would behave like that.'' Paige said.

''Its okay but you owe me a new plant.'' Spencer said.

''How about you two talk it over by getting coffee together.'' Aria said.

"Um yeah sure I don't have work tomorrow so tomorrow coffee at 7:00?" Paige asks.

"Um sure." Spencer says and Paige gives in her cute shy smile.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Kyle says.

"Okay we will go to hotel soon." Paige says.

"Now." Kyle says and Paige picks him up.

"He didn't replied to anything we said and Hanna thought he is deaf" Spencer says and Hanna smacks Spencer's arm.

''Hey not true!" Hanna yells and Paige laughs.

"He is neither dumb nor deaf just shy around people and not talkative." Paige says.

"I understand and I'll love to get to know Kyle." Spencer says.

"You can tomorrow at the coffee shop but I should be going now Kyle is sleepy. Bye guys" Paige says and leaves with Kyle.

At the hotel Paige gives Kyle a bath and they eat dinner while watching a movie called The Game of Death. And Kyle loves Bruce Lee's movies and Kyle tries to copy Bruce Lee fighting moves. Paige and Kyle try do karate together and they laugh.

''Time for bed.'' Paige said.

''No.'' Kyle said trying to do karate.

''Time for bed before the boogie man will get you.'' Paige said and he believes her.

''He won't get me.'' Kyle said closing his eyes while holding a plush Pokémon Cyndaquil. He can't sleep without it.

''Good boy.'' Paige said holding him and they fall asleep.

* * *

Next day Paige and Kyle go to the coffee shop and wait for Spencer. Twenty minutes later Spencer enters the coffee shop and they greet each other. They order breakfast.

''So tell me what you been up to.'' Paige said.

''I'm a lawyer at a firm in New York and I'm single. Not much really I mostly work long hours and I haven't been dating either. What about you?'' Spencer said.

''I'm a music producer and still live in California. I came back home because I'm working with a rock band called Vanna.'' Paige said.

''Why are you staying in a hotel?'' Spencer said.

''My parents live in California. They sold the house so that's why I'm staying in a hotel.'' Paige said eating her pancakes.

''You can stay with me if you want to. So you can save up money I'm just saying.'' Spencer said.

''I will think about it.'' Paige said and she nods.

''So um are you married?'' Spencer said and the waitress bring their food then they start to eat.

''I'm single. You want to know about Kyle and his mom?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I do.'' Spencer said.

''She was abusive to Kyle when I wasn't around so I took her to court and got custody for him. He doesn't talk around new people because she always used to hit him when he spoke, he thinks it will happen again. But when it's just me and him alone that's when he talks a lot.'' Paige said.

''You were married to her?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah we were married for two years.'' Paige said.

"Mom I want a cheesecake." Kyle whispers in Paige's ear.

"Okay baby I'll order it now." Paige says.

"What does he want?" Spencer asks.

"Cheesecake." Paige said.

"I'll get it." Spencer says getting up.

Spencer comes back and puts the cheesecake in front of Kyle.

"This is for you.'' Spencer says and Kyle just looks at her.

"Um thank you." Kyle said and starts eating without looking at Spencer.

"Finally he said something to me.'' Spencer says and Paige and Spencer laughs.

"He doesn't usually say anything to new people. But when we got to the hotel yesterday he told me how he made you fall down on the mud puddle and he laughed." Paige says laughing.

"Hey not funny." Spencer says.

"It is oops." Kyle says and starts eating again.

"Don't be shy to talk to me I will love to know about you Kyle." Spencer says and Kyle looks at her.

"Kyle, Spencer aunty is a good friend of mine she is not like mommy. Please try to talk to spencer." Paige says and Kyle looks at Spencer then blushes and looks away.

"Hey superman say something." Spencer says and after a moment of hesitation Kyle says hi.

"Hi? That's it? That's all you gonna say to me?" Spencer says and Kyle shrugs.

"Wanna go to zoo tomorrow with me?" Spencer says.

"Mommy can we go?'' Kyle whispers in Paige's ear.

''If you try to talk more with her. Promise?" Paige says.

"Promise." Kyle Says.

"So superman what's your favorite thing?" Spencer asks.

"My favorite thing is cartoons, games and dinosaurs." Kyle says.

"Cool." Spencer says.

They go to the park together and play with Kyle little bit, Kyle can't stop smiling and laughing. Then they eat ice cream together and stayed in the park little bit more. They leave and Spencer goes to spend time with her friends. And Paige goes back to the hotel with Kyle and take a nap, and neither Paige nor Spencer can stop thinking about each other.


	6. One Step At A Time

Paige and Kyle go to the beach with Spencer. And Kyle is wearing superman swim trunks and Paige is wearing black and white swim trunks with black bikini top. Spencer is wearing black and green bikini and Paige can't stop looking at Spencer but she tries not make it obvious. Now the three of them are making sand castles and Kyle can't stop smiling but still doesn't talk a lot around Spencer.

They got done making sand castles and go in the water. Kyle gets closer to Spencer and he splash water at her then Kyle runs away giggling and hide behind Paige.

''Hey not funny and the water is really cold.'' Spencer said and Paige laughs.

''Yeah it's kind of funny.'' Paige said and Spencer starts to splash water at them.

''Still funny?'' Spencer said.

''This will be funny.'' Paige said. Paige grab Spencer by her waist and dunk her in the water then Paige and Kyle laugh. Spencer comes up for air.

''Paige that wasn't funny.'' Spencer said.

''You funny.'' Kyle said to Spencer giggling.

''You are funny too.'' Spencer said smiling. They keep splashing water at each other and laughing. Then they get out of the water and Paige lays down and falls asleep. Spencer gets an idea of payback for dunking her in the water. Spencer Kyle start to cover Paige's body with sand, and Paige is bit of a heavy sleeper, Spencer knows Paige won't wake up just yet.

Paige wakes up and notice her body is cover with sand and she can't move.

''Hey this isn't funny, get me out.'' Paige said trying to get out.

''Nope and this is payback. Well Kyle and I will go eat now without you.'' Spencer said with smirk.

''Kyle get me out now.'' Paige said.

''No.'' Kyle said laughing.

''Bye.'' Spencer and Kyle said at the same time.

''Come back here!'' Paige said.

''Stop being a baby. We wasn't going to leave you.'' Spencer said laughing.

''Big baby.'' Kyle said smiling.

''I'm not a baby.'' Paige said and they just laugh and take the sand off her. Later they pack their stuff and leave the beach, they go eat snow cones.

It starts to rain and they go back to the beach house. The beach house belongs to Spencer's family, but Spencer got an idea to spend the weekend with Kyle and Paige. And Spencer was surprised Paige said yes because she thought it won't happen. It's a beach house with five bedrooms, three bedrooms, and fire place.

After they took a shower, Kyle has on monster trucks pajamas and Paige is wearing Family Guy pajamas pants and batman shirt.

''Wow you still have it?'' Paige said.

''Yeah after all this years I still wear it.'' Spencer said. She is wearing Paige's Scooby Doo boxers.

''Thought we order Chinese food and watch a movie.'' Paige said and Spencer smiles.

''Yeah I like that.'' Spencer said.

They start to eat Chinese food while watching the movie WALL-E, and Kyle tries to mimic WALL-E's voice. Spencer lays her head on Paige's shoulder then Kyle tries to lay between Paige and Spencer. Kyle cuddle on Paige and Spencer moves away little bit. They watch other movies and Kyle falls asleep and Paige takes him to bed. Paige and Spencer go to the other room to sleep but they stay up and talk about stuff.

''What happened to your ex-boyfriend.'' Paige said.

''We grew apart and it wasn't working out so we broke up. I still have feelings for you but I think we shouldn't rush into a relationship.'' Spencer said.

''You are right we shouldn't rush into a relationship because I don't want to get hurt again. Let's take it one step at a time.'' Paige said and Spencer nods. Both of them have the urge to kiss each other but they think it will ruins things since they started be friends again. They sleep in the same bed together and they cuddle and they fall asleep together.

* * *

Paige went to Park Billiards Cafe and Sports Bar with Caleb and Ezra. They start to play pool and drink then they talk what they been up to.

''How are things between you and Spencer?'' Ezra said.

''It's going good. Over the weekend went to her beach house with Kyle and had a great time catching up.'' Paige said drinking her beer.

''You and Spencer will date again?'' Ezra said.

''Right now we are friends taking it easy and I just don't want to rush into it.'' Paige said.

''You still have feelings for her?'' Caleb said.

''Yeah I still have feelings for her never went away.'' Paige said.

''I have good news.'' Caleb said smiling.

''Tell us.'' Paige said.

''Hanna is pregnant and its twins.'' Caleb said happily. Ezra and Paige congratulate and hug him.

''That is great news.'' Paige said.

''Yeah it is. Who else knows about it?'' Ezra said.

''Well Hanna already told girls and tomorrow we will tell her mom. I'm really happy we are having twins I can't wait.'' Caleb said.

''How far is she?'' Paige said.

''She is almost two month pregnant. We wanted to be sure because Hanna had a miscarriage while back.'' Caleb said.

''Sorry to hear about that.'' Paige said.

''Now we happy and don't want nothing to ruin that.'' Caleb said.

They keep playing pool and drinking liquor. Then they sit by the bar to watch the basketball game Rockets vs. Clippers and they drink more.

* * *

Paige is in the studio with the band Vanna and they are recording the song called _Toxic Pretender_. Davey Muise does vocals in the band now he is in the booth recording. And Paige has been in the studio with the band all morning, but she will still go to the zoo with Kyle and Spencer.

Kyle is in the studio with Paige and he is coloring in his book. Later Spencer comes in the studio and Paige introduce Spencer to the band and they greet each other. Kyle stands up happy because he can't wait go to the zoo, Paige and Spencer talk with the band and Kyle gets impatience.

''Finally we get to meet your girlfriend.'' Davey said.

''We are not dating we are just friends.'' Spencer said.

''Sorry thought you two were dating.'' Davey said.

''We are taking it slow.'' Paige said.

''So um how did you and Paige meet?'' Spencer said.

''We first met at concert then we met again by friends. Paige has worked for us before so we called her again to work with us.'' Davey said.

Then Kyle starts to pull Spencer's hand.

''Kyle stop that.'' Paige said.

''We go zoo now.'' Kyle said still holding Spencer's hand.

''Sorry I have to go.'' Paige said to Davey said.

''It's cool I understand. We will see you tomorrow.'' Davey said and they all said bye to each other.

They arrive at the zoo and Kyle can't stop smiling and they go look at the birds first. The worker let people feed the birds but Kyle is nervous and Spencer tries to comfort him.

''They won't bite you.'' Spencer said.

''They won't?'' Kyle said.

''Nope they won't. I will show you they don't bite.'' Spencer said.

Spencer starts to feed the birds and she pets them, and Kyle does the same thing and smiles. Paige takes picture of Spencer and Kyle together. Paige smiles seeing Spencer and Kyle spending time together. After feeding the birds they go walk around the zoo looking at different animals and Kyle hold Spencer and Paige's hand while walking.

''Wanna look at the bears?'' Spencer said to Kyle.

''I know how to roar like bears.'' Kyle said.

''Can you show me because I don't know how to roar like a bear.'' Spencer said.

''Do it like this.'' Kyle said and tries to roar like a bear.

''Okay I will try.'' Spencer said and she roars. And Paige tries not to laugh but she smiles at them.

''Like that!" Kyle said happily.

''Thank you for teaching me.'' Spencer said and he smiles.

They go look at the bears and other animals. They go to the gift shop Spencer buys a shirt, stuff monkey toy and a book about bears. Then go to the food court and Paige go stand in line while Spencer sit with Kyle.

''Having fun?'' Spencer said and he nods.

''I'm having fun and his name is rocket.'' Kyle said holding the stuffed monkey toy.

''I like that name.'' Spencer said.

''I got pizza for us and fruit punch to drink.'' Paige said putting the food on the table and they start to eat together.

Kyle starts to get tired and they go to Spencer's home. Kyle falls asleep on Spencer's bed while Paige and Spencer sit in the living room.

''I had fun with you and Kyle.'' Spencer said sitting next to Paige on the couch.

''Me too. It's been a while since seeing Kyle smile like that and I missed your smile.'' Paige said and Spencer blush.

''I missed your smile too and I like being around Kyle.'' Spencer said.

They talk more and later Paige makes a phone call to her boss it didn't go to well.

''What happened?'' Spencer said.

''Nothing.'' Paige said.

''Tell me and you know I'm here for you.'' Spencer said.

''My boss won't pay me until two weeks later and I'm running out of money. And I only have eighty dollars in my credit card because I used all my money to pay my parent's house.'' Paige said.

''Has he done this before?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah he has and I need to look for a new job to work at another studio.'' Paige said.

''Or you can start your own studio business and you know everything of what to do and what not to do.'' Spencer said.

''Will see what will happen because I need him to pay me.'' Paige said.

''Call him again and tell him to pay you.'' Spencer said.

''I did call him but he is ignoring my calls.'' Paige said.

''Stay with me you and Kyle.'' Spencer said.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I mean it. Stay with me until you figure out what to do.'' Spencer said holding her hand.

Spencer kiss Paige but she pulls away but Paige kiss her back, the kiss is passionate then they pull apart looking at each other in shock. But they felt a spark like they did before.


	7. Je me Souviens

Spencer is with her friends and she is happy for Hanna and Caleb they are having twin girls. Spencer can't stop thinking about the kiss she had with Paige, and she hopes she can be more than friends with Paige.

What happened with Jonny and Spencer they dated for a while then they started to grow apart. They broke up and just became friends but Spencer did dated other people but didn't last long. Spencer mostly worked hard being a lawyer but she always made time for her friends. Now that Paige is back in her life Spencer doesn't want to ruin it again and she will prove to Paige she only wants her.

Spencer lived in New York working full-time at the law firm but she wasn't happy. She decided to move back to Rosewood to be with her family and friends until she knew what to do next.

''Paige and I kissed.'' Spencer said.

''Wow that's great. So what does it mean? Are you two dating?'' Hanna said.

''We are not dating yet and we only kissed.'' Spencer said.

''I knew it Paige still has feelings for you and I'm happy for you. Because you always smile when she is around.'' Hanna said and Spencer smiles.

''But I'm really happy for you and Caleb. So have you started to buy stuff for the twins?'' Spencer said.

''Not yet now we are looking for a house with more space. And I told my family and they are happy for me but my dad still hates Caleb. I think you should ask Paige on a date.'' Hanna said.

''Really?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah just ask go on a date only you and her to spend time alone and other stuff.'' Hanna said.

''You think she will say yes? Because I don't want to lose her again.'' Spencer said.

''Trust me she will say yes then Caleb and I we will babysit Kyle. So stop being scared and make a move on your girl before someone else does.'' Hanna said.

''Okay chill I will ask Paige out on a date.'' Spencer said.

''Good and let's go eat lunch I'm starving.'' Hanna said. Spencer and Hanna meet up with Ali and Aria for lunch.

Paige is with Emily, Caleb, and Ezra at the store with the kids and they are buying gifts for Spencer because her birthday is coming up. And Kyle is getting along with Aaron and Emma. But Paige is not happy because Ali will be at the party and she will make sure Kyle doesn't go near her.

''When is the party?'' Caleb said.

''It will be Thursday night at my place and it will be a surprise party. So try to be on time so we can yell surprise. But I will need help to set up for the party.'' Emily said.

''We can help while Aria and Hanna be with Spencer.'' Ezra said.

''Okay that's good. Then you and Caleb can get the food and the cake for tomorrow.'' Emily said.

''Yeah and please make sure Hanna won't drink any liquor because lately she has been moody.'' Caleb said and they agree not to give Hanna liquor.

''Ali will come to the party.'' Emily said and Paige roll her eyes and sigh.

''I'm letting you know ahead of time if Ali starts with me then I will punch her.'' Paige said.

''Please don't fight.'' Emily said.

''I mean it and I don't want her near Kyle I'm serious.'' Paige said.

''Face it Emily no one likes Ali.'' Caleb said.

''I know I know but please no fighting.'' Emily said and they keep shopping.

They are done shopping then they take the kids to the park for little bit. Then Spencer go out to eat dinner with Paige and Kyle, and he is starting talk little more with Spencer.

''Kyle, we won't stay in the hotel no more.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' Kyle said.

''Um we will stay with Spencer. How do you feel about that?'' Paige said.

''Like sleepover?'' Kyle said.

''Yeah like a sleepover with Spencer, you will be okay with that?'' Paige said. Kyle eats his French fries and he nods.

''That's good to know.'' Spencer said smiling.

''More French fries.'' Kyle said and has ketchup stains on his shirt and mouth.

''Slow down and don't worry we will get more French fries.'' Spencer said and she orders more. After they eat they go back to the hotel to pack their stuff then go to Spencer's house.

* * *

Paige has to work late tonight in the studio and Spencer stayed home with Kyle. And Spencer is trying to think of what she can do with Kyle then she gets an idea, she will teach him how to make s'mores. Spencer notice she doesn't have the stuff to make s'mores so she goes to supermarket with Kyle. They leave the house still wearing their pajamas, Kyle is wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas while holding his stuffed animal and Spencer is wearing red plaid pajama pants and Led Zeppelin black shirt.

They arrive at the supermarket holding hands and Kyle give her small smile. They walk down the aisles and she grabs marshmallow, graham crackers, and chocolate bar. They grab other stuff drinks, healthy food and some junk food, and they walk to the cashier. While waiting in line Kyle grabs a tattoo magazine and shows it to Spencer so she can buy it.

''Why a tattoo magazine?'' Spencer said.

''I like tattoos.'' Kyle said and gives her the puppy eyes to buy it.

''Does your mom know you like tattoos?'' Spencer said and she looks through the magazine making sure there's not naked people inside.

''Pretty please.'' Kyle said.

''Okay I will buy it.'' Spencer said and Kyle smiles then hugs her leg. After Spencer pays for everything they go home.

Spencer starts to show him how to make s'mores in the kitchen and she makes sure Kyle doesn't get close to the fire. Then Kyle starts to eat marshmallows and she smiles. The s'mores are done then they eat it and Kyle loves it because it's his first time eating s'mores.

''Do you like it?'' Spencer said eating s'mores.

''So yummy.'' Kyle said eating more s'mores. Then Kyle and Spencer look at the tattoo magazine together and he lays his head on her chest then Spencer kiss his head. Then Kyle goes to sleep in other room and Spencer goes to sleep too.

Thirty minutes later Spencer wakes up to use the bathroom then she hears Kyle crying in the room. She goes to the room and sees Kyle has wet the bed and he can't stop crying.

''What's wrong?'' Spencer said.

''Don't hit me.'' Kyle said crying.

''What?'' Spencer said.

''Don't hit me.'' Kyle said moving away from Spencer.

''Kyle I'm not going to hit you and I'm not mad.'' Spencer said moving closer to him.

''Promise?'' Kyle said.

''I promise I won't hit you for wetting the bed. Now I will help you change pajamas then you will sleep in my bed.'' Spencer said and Kyle nods then she wipes his tears away.

Spencer help him first to change into new pajamas then she changes the bed sheets. Then Kyle lays down with Spencer and he lays his on her chest, she hold him and they fall asleep. Then Paige comes home and sees Spencer and Kyle sleeping together and she smiles. Paige change into her pajamas and lays down next to Spencer and falls asleep.

* * *

Tonight is Spencer's birthday Ezra, Caleb, Emily and Paige are setting up for the party and the kids play with toys. Hanna, Aria and Ali are out with Spencer and they will come home in little bit. Ezra, Emily, Caleb and Paige they start to suck the helium out of the balloons and they just talk funny.

''Did my voice change?'' Paige said in squeaking voice and they laugh.

''Nah, its sounds normal.'' Emily said in a squeaking voice and they laugh again.

''Holy crap I'm batman.'' Caleb said in a squeaking voice.

''No way because I'm batman.'' Ezra said in a squeaking voice and they keep laughing until their stomach hurts.

They keep talking in squeaking voice and they didn't notice Hanna, Aria and Ali came home with Spencer.

''Um we are home.'' Hanna said.

''Surprise!'' Emily, Caleb, Ezra and Paige said in squeaking voice then they laugh.

''Sorry we just had fun with the helium.'' Emily said in her normal voice.

''We can tell.'' Hanna said.

''But thanks for the surprise party means a lot.'' Spencer said.

''Let's have fun.'' Aria said.

''Yeah.'' Caleb said.

Paige and Spencer start to feel tipsy because they are the two who are drinking more. And Hanna is not happy because she wanted to drink and Caleb made sure she doesn't drink liquor. They eat junk food and drink liquor and they talk about good times they used to have and other stuff. They give gifts to Spencer and Kyle drew a happy birthday card for Spencer and she can't stop smiling. Then they sing happy birthday and cut the cake.

Spencer and Paige go to the bathroom and they stare into each other's eyes. Paige puts her hands on Spencer's waist gently pulling her closer and Spencer touch Paige's lips with her thumb.

''You are so beautiful and I missed everything about you.'' Paige said.

''I missed you so much and I love you.'' Spencer said and they kiss.

The kiss is getting heated and Paige starts to kiss Spencer's neck and suck her pulse point. Spencer moans and run her fingers through Paige's hair and she feels Paige's hand under her blouse.

''Wait.'' Spencer said.

''What?'' Paige said.

''Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I do.'' Paige said and she kiss Spencer.

''I want you.'' Spencer said in a raspy voice.

''I want you so badly but I don't want to rush it while making love to you.'' Paige said then Spencer put Paige's hand on her pussy.

Paige starts to rub her clit and Spencer starts to get wet. Then Spencer starts to unzip Paige's pants pulling down her boxers and starts to give Paige a hand job. Paige put two fingers inside Spencer and starts move her fingers in and out fast, Spencer moans more and they kiss each other hard.

''Fuck.'' Spencer moans.

''I love your moans so hot.'' Paige said and Spencer cum on Paige's fingers.

''I needed that but now it's your turn.'' Spencer with a smirk.

''You don't have to.'' Paige said sucking her fingers.

''Oh I want to do it.'' Spencer said.

Spencer gets on her knees starts to lick Paige's dick and Paige bite her bottom lip. Spencer start to suck her dick and Paige see Spencer's head moving back and forth, she grabs Spencer's hair then starts to moan.

''Damn I love your mouth.'' Paige moans said and she thrust her hips.

Spencer and Paige forgot to lock the door then Ali opens the door and her eyes open wide.

''Oh my god!'' Ali said loud.

Spencer and Paige look at Ali then Spencer gets up starts to fix herself and Paige does the same. Ali leaves while Spencer and Paige look at each other shock on their faces. They go downstairs and Ali stares at them and tells everyone what happened in the bathroom Spencer and Paige's heart start to beat fast.

''You have a dick?'' Emily said and Paige breathe in and out.

''Y-y-yeah I do.'' Paige said and she feels her face is red and Spencer hold her hand.

''Wow this is awkward.'' Hanna said.

''We still accept you and we will still be your friends.'' Ezra said.

''Yeah and we will still hang out.'' Caleb said and Paige smiles at them.

''Thanks guys.'' Paige said.

''You are a freak.'' Ali said.

''Ali don't start and that was uncalled for.'' Spencer said.

''I don't care what you say Ali because you will always be a bitch.'' Paige said and Ali get mad.

''Oh that's why Spencer is with you because you are a girl and guy at the same time.'' Ali said and Paige slap Ali and everyone is shocked of what they just saw. Ali slap Paige and before Paige can hit her back Ezra and Caleb stand between them.

''Stop! Fighting doesn't solve anything.'' Ezra said.

''I'm leaving.'' Paige said and she leaves with Kyle.

''Grow up Ali.'' Spencer said and she goes after Paige and Kyle.

They arrive home and Paige takes a shower and Spencer put Kyle to bed. Paige comes out the bathroom and stand by the window and Spencer stands next to her.

''Are you okay?'' Spencer said.

''I don't know but I still feel tipsy, you?'' Paige said.

''I'm okay but I think we should stop drinking tonight.'' Spencer said.

''I don't care what Ali say about me but I won't just stay still while Ali attacks me.'' Paige said.

''I understand but I don't care what anyone says because my feelings for you will never change. I will always love you because I love everything about you.'' Spencer said.

''I love everything about you too. Those years that passed by there wasn't a day I haven't thought about you, I was being stubborn that's why I didn't call you.'' Paige said.

''The past is the past. Now we have second chance I don't want to ruin that.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and they kiss.


	8. Feeling Your Heartbeat

Tonight is the date with Spencer and she can't wait. Caleb and Hanna agreed to babysit Kyle for the night. Paige starts to get ready for the date and she puts on blue skinny jeans, black V-neck shirt then starts to fix her hair. After getting ready she gets in the car and drives to Aria's place where Spencer is at. But before going to Aria's place Paige drives to a flower shop, she goes inside and looks at the flowers. Paige buy blue morning glories flowers then she drives to Aria's place.

''Wow Spencer you look beautiful.'' Paige said holding the flowers.

''Thank you.'' Spencer said smiling. She has on black skinny jeans with navy flannel button-down shirt.

''Oh this are for you.'' Paige said giving her the flowers.

''I love it.'' Spencer said and she kiss Paige.

''So sweet now go have fun.'' Aria said.

''Okay we will go now.'' Spencer said and they leave.

Paige open the car door for Spencer and she gets inside then Paige gets in the driver seat.

''Where are we going?'' Spencer said.

''Well I thought we can have fun tonight by going to turtle cove golf center.'' Paige said.

''Miniature golf?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah it will be fun. What you are scare I will beat you?'' Paige said and Spencer laughs.

''We will see about that and I know you won't beat me.'' Spencer said.

''Oh it's on.'' Paige said and they laugh.

They arrived at turtle cove golf center and Paige pay for the tickets. They get mini golf sticks Spencer gets a blue ball and Paige get yellow ball. They start to play and they are having fun and Spencer wins the first around.

''Do you even know how to play?'' Spencer said.

''Why?'' Paige said.

''Just asking.'' Spencer said.

''Come on let's keep playing.'' Paige said. They hold hands while walking around.

They keep playing and so far Spencer is win by seven points and they are just making each other laugh. Now its Spencer turn and she starts to focus and Paige gets an idea. Paige stands behind Spencer puts her hands on Spencer's hand then starts to whisper sexual stuff into her ear. It starts to make Spencer feel hot and Paige keeps whispering and Spencer bits her bottom lip.

''Paige stop.'' Spencer said.

''I love everything about your body and I want to kiss every inch of your body. And especially between your legs and your breasts.'' Paige said and kissed her jaw.

Spencer hits the ball but she missed and Paige moves away from Spencer and gives her a smirk.

''That's cheating.'' Spencer said and Paige is still giving her a smirk.

''It's not cheating and you missed.'' Paige said.

''It's still cheating and you did it because you are losing.'' Spencer said.

''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' Paige said.

''Hurry up and it's your turn.'' Spencer said.

Spencer gets an idea too and she looks around and Paige starts to get ready to hit the ball. Before Paige can hit the ball, Spencer stands behind and puts her hands on Paige's waist.

''W-w-what you are doing?'' Paige stutter.

''Nothing.'' Spencer said. Spencer kiss her jaw then she slide her left hand into Paige's jeans and touch her dick. Paige hits the ball but she missed and Spencer moves away.

''Seriously?'' Paige said and she button her jeans.

''It was payback and no one was looking.'' Spencer said giving her a smirk.

''That was cheating.'' Paige said.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Spencer said walking away and Paige go after her.

They go to the food court they order food then go sit down at the bench.

''I quit my job.'' Paige said eating the pizza.

''When?'' Spencer said.

''Couple days ago but the band still want me to help them finish their album only three more songs left. And I was thinking to open my own studio.'' Paige said.

''That's great to know I'm happy and I know you will do great.'' Spencer said and they kiss.

''Thanks means a lot you saying that.'' Paige said.

''Tonight I'm having fun with you and I want us to be together again I really mean it.'' Spencer said.

''To be honest I feel the same way and being with you I feel happy and myself. And seeing you spend time with Kyle makes me happy because he loves being around you and I never seen him so happy.'' Paige said and Spencer smile.

''I like spending time with him and he is a bright kid. And I like seeing him and you smile, and I want to be with you also be there for Kyle because I care for him and you.'' Spencer said then they smile at each other.

It starts to rain then Paige and Spencer leave the golf course while holding hands. They run to the car and they get inside they look at each other. They start to kiss and it gets heated they start to undress each other then Spencer stop Paige.

''What's wrong?'' Paige said.

''Nothing, let's back go home so we can make love.'' Spencer said.

''You are right because we will make love all night.'' Paige said and they smile.

They arrive home and quickly go to the bedroom. They start to kiss each other while undressing each other. Paige starts to kiss Spencer's neck going down to her shoulder and unclip her bra, she slowly takes off the bra and kiss her shoulders again.

''Cute briefs.'' Spencer said talking about Paige's _rub for Luck clovers_ green boxer briefs.

''It's funny to me.'' Paige said.

''Yeah its kind of funny now take it off.'' Spencer said.

''So hot when you are bossy.'' Paige said and they kiss. Then Paige takes off her boxer briefs.

Paige starts to squeeze Spencer's breasts then sucks her pulse point. Spencer starts to give Paige a hand job then Paige starts to rub her clit and she starts to moan. Paige starts to suck on Spencer's breasts and Spencer start to moan more. Spencer starts to suck Paige's pulse point and bites her neck, it made Paige moan. Paige rub her dick on Spencer's pussy and Spencer pull her closer. Paige starts to kiss Spencer's chest going down to her stomach then starts to kiss her thighs. Spencer open her legs wide and Paige lick her pussy then Spencer put her hand on Paige's head, and Paige starts to eat her out and Spencer starts to move her hips.

''Paige don't fucking stop.'' Spencer moan and holding Paige's hair tight.

Paige keeps eating her out and Spencer moan loud. Then Paige stop and rub her pussy more and she feel Spencer is really wet. Paige put her dick in Spencer and she wraps her legs around Paige's waist and her hands on her back too. Paige starts to thrust fast and Spencer dig her nails into Paige's back, then Paige and Spencer kiss rough and Spencer bite Paige's bottom lip. Paige doesn't stop thrusting and her back is red from Spencer nail marks.

''I'm close baby.'' Spencer said.

''Cum on my dick.'' Paige said and they are breathing hard.

''I want you to cum inside me.'' Spencer moan.

Spencer cum on Paige's dick and Paige keep thrusting fast. Paige cum inside Spencer and they start to kiss.

Paige take out her dick then lays down next to Spencer.

''I love you Spencer.'' Paige said.

''I love you too Paige.'' Spencer said and they kiss again.

''Spencer do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Paige said and Spencer smile.

''Yeah I do.'' Spencer said.

''Round two?'' Paige said.

''Yeah round two.'' Spencer said and they kiss.

* * *

_-Next day-_

Spencer wakes up early and Paige is still sleeping. Spencer move Paige's hair away from her face and she smiles, she likes the feeling waking up next to Paige. Then Spencer starts to kiss Paige's neck and she starts to wake up.

''Morning.'' Spencer said.

''Morning beautiful.'' Paige said and they smile.

''Last night was great. How about we go pick up Kyle and go out to eat breakfast?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' Paige said.

Spencer and Paige lay in bed bit longer and Paige starts to play with Spencer's hair. Then they get up and take a shower together. They are done getting ready then go pick up Kyle, and Spencer starts to drive the car.

They arrive at Hanna and Caleb's place and Spencer tell Hanna about the date. While Caleb and Paige talk for a bit, and Spencer is holding Kyle in her arms, he starts to play with her phone. Paige and Spencer leave with Kyle and they go eat at IHOP. Spencer orders stuffed French toast, Paige gets blueberry lemonade pancakes and Kyle gets Chocolate chip pancakes. Kyle starts to tell them what he did with Hanna and Caleb and Kyle can't stop smiling, Kyle eats his pancakes and he dirty his mouth and shirt.

Paige and Spencer go to the park with Kyle. He runs to the swings and Paige pick him up to put him on the swing. Then Paige starts to push while Spencer look at them.

''Any ideas of what to name your studio?'' Spencer said.

''No I haven't thought of names.'' Paige said.

''Higher!'' Kyle said excited.

''Okay but not too high.'' Paige said kept pushing him.

''Don't worry you will think of a name.'' Spencer said.

Later Spencer start to play with Kyle on the slide and he can't stop smiling around Spencer. Then Spencer help him get on the monkey bars and she hold him while he starts to move. Then Kyle start to play with the other kids while Spencer and Paige sit on the swing.

Then Ezra and Aria come to the park with their kids. Then Ezra and Paige play with the kids while Spencer tell Aria about the date.

''That's great to know you and Paige are official now. So what will happen once Paige is done working with the band, she will stay here or go back to California?'' Aria said.

''I don't know really we haven't talked about it yet.'' Spencer said.

''Can we get ice cream? Dad said to ask you.'' Aaron said to Aria.

''Okay let's go get ice cream.'' Aria said and they smile.

''I want ice cream.'' Kyle said to Spencer.

''What kind of ice cream?'' Spencer said.

''Everything.'' Kyle said.

''Aww it's cute you and Kyle are getting along.'' Aria said.

''Yeah he is a great kid.'' Spencer said.

Aria and Spencer walk with the kids towards the ice cream truck.


	9. Mr All The Stuff In The World

Spencer and Paige just finished having sex now they are lying in bed together. Spencer and Paige have been spending a lot of time together and Paige did finish working with the band but she hasn't told Spencer yet because soon she will have to go back to California.

''Paige are you still working with the band?'' Spencer said.

''We finished the album last night.'' Paige said.

''Oh um are you going back to California or?'' Spencer said.

''I don't want us to be apart again.'' Paige said.

''Me too but I have to know.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want to live here in Rosewood no more.'' Paige said and Spencer looks away.

''So are we breaking up?'' Spencer said.

''No we are no breaking up. But I want you to live with us in California, but I will never force you to do anything that you are not comfortable with. And I know you have your family and friends here.'' Paige said.

''When you will go back to California?'' Spencer said.

''This Sunday coming up in the afternoon. I know I can't offer you much but I will do anything to make you happy.'' Paige said.

"I know my friends and families are here but I never wanna be away from you. I'll come to California with you and Kyle." Spencer says and Paige looks at her.

"Are you sure?" Paige asks.

"Yes baby." Spencer says and they kiss intensely and have their second round in sex then cuddle.

Next day they both wake up and Spencer makes animal pancakes with Kyle but he is shy.

''Why are you shy?'' Spencer said.

''You my new mommy?'' Kyle said.

''Do you want me to be your new mommy?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah.'' Kyle nods and Spencer kiss his head.

''What are you two cooking?'' Paige said.

''Pancakes.'' Spencer said.

''She my new mommy.'' Kyle said and Paige smiles.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Yeah and I don't mind him calling me mom.'' Spencer said.

''You will be a great mom.'' Paige said.

"Thank you and I'll try my best." Spencer says making more pancakes when they are done they show the pancakes to Paige making her smile.

Later they have pancakes and bacon and coffee for breakfast and Kyle has orange juice instead of coffee.

"Kyle pack your bags okay on Sunday we going to California." Paige says and Kyle nods.

"You'll buy me toys before taking me back to California?" Kyle asks.

"I'll be busy with the band. But I'll give money to your new mommy and she'll take you toy shopping. Spencer can we talk for a moment?" Paige says and Kyle nods.

''Um sure.'' Spencer said.

''Um before I came back to Rosewood I lost my apartment. Kyle and I we are living with my parents for a bit until we got a new place. I didn't wanted to say anything about it until now because I was ashamed.'' Paige said.

''Don't be ashamed about it and I understand. So this means we will look for our own place?'' Spencer said pulling Paige close to her.

''Yes it does.'' Paige said and she kiss Spencer.

Later Paige and Spencer meet up with their friends to tell them about it. Spencer tell them that she will move to California, they are sad and happy for her.

''I will miss you two.'' Aria said.

''We will miss you two and everyone else.'' Paige said.

''But it's great seeing you and Spencer happy.'' Emily said.

''But you guys can come and visit anytime and I will miss you guys.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah we will come and visit soon.'' Caleb said and they smile.

Paige and Spencer spend time together with their friends and they are having a good time. They go out to eat then go bowling and everyone is smiling. They stay out late at night but they will keep in touch every day.

They hug their friends and say goodbye.

-Sunday night -

They arrive at California and go to Paige's parents' house.

"Mom dad Spencer will stay here with us for some time but we will find our place soon." Paige tells her parents.

"So you two together again. Does Kyle know?" Mr. McCullers asks.

"She my new mommy." Kyle says and the McCullers are happy that both Paige and Kyle are happy. They get to know Spencer and Paige is happy that her parents like Spencer.

After dinner Spencer and Paige cuddle in Paige's room and fall asleep.


	10. Here Goes Nothin

Spencer and Paige are in bed making out then Paige slide her hands under Spencer's blouse. The kiss is getting heated and they start to undress each other by taking each other's shirt off. Then Paige's mom come in the room and they cover themselves.

''MOM!'' Paige said.

''I'm just cleaning.'' Her mom said.

''Mom there is a reason I closed the door.'' Paige said.

''No sex while living here.'' Her mom said and left the room.

Spencer and Paige laugh about it.

''We really need our own place. Your parents almost caught three times one in the car, two in the living room and last your room.'' Spencer said and they start to put on their shirts.

''I know we need our own place. And I'm trying to book bands and artists but working in my parent's basement is getting out of style.'' Paige said.

''Paige I quit my job at the law firm.'' Spencer said.

''What happened?'' Paige said.

''I wasn't happy and I don't want to be a lawyer no more.'' Spencer said.

''What do you want to do?'' Paige said.

''I don't know yet. You are mad I quit the job?'' Spencer said.

''No I'm not mad and I want to see you happy.'' Paige said and they smile.

Paige's parents has got to know Spencer better and they like her. Spencer went out with Kyle and Paige's parents while Paige fell asleep on the couch. Then her phone starts to ring but Paige is still asleep the second time her phone starts to ring, she picks up the phone.

''Paige?'' She said and Paige starts to rub her eyes.

''What do you want Ximena.'' Paige said.

''We need to talk.'' Ximena said.

''No.'' Paige said.

''Please don't hang up and I really need to talk to you.'' Ximena said and Paige sigh.

''Okay tell me where to meet you.'' Paige said.

''Meet at Omega coffee shop.'' She said.

''Bye.'' Paige said and they hang up.

Paige is surprised Ximena called because they haven't spoken in almost a year. But she is thinking what does Ximena want, Paige starts to get ready then leaves the house.

Paige arrives at the coffee shop and see Ximena sitting down alone drinking coffee. She walks up to her and they say hi to each other then it gets silence.

''So why did you called me?'' Paige said.

''I want to see Kyle again.'' Ximena said.

''That won't happen.'' Paige said.

''I changed I swear.'' Ximena said.

''I mean it and I will keep Kyle safe from everything.'' Paige said.

''I'm his mother and I have a right to see him.'' Ximena said.

''Don't give me that bullshit. You are the one that left him alone in the house when you went to go get more drugs and I was at work.'' Paige said.

''I know I can't change the past but I swear I'm sober. I miss him and you but please give me a second chance please.'' Ximena said.

''I have a girlfriend and Kyle calls her mom because she treats nice and makes him happy.'' Paige said and Ximena is mad.

''That slut is not his mother.'' Ximena said with anger.

''Don't call her a slut.'' Paige said.

''Let me see Kyle and I will prove I changed.'' Ximena said.

''I will think about it.'' Paige said.

Paige and Ximena talk little bit more before leaving the coffee shop. Paige starts to think about everything what happened between them. Paige tell parents about meeting up with Ximena.

''You will let her see him?'' Her mom said.

''I didn't tell her yes I only said I will think about it.'' Paige said.

''Well I can tell you Spencer is a much better mom then Ximena. Spencer makes sure Kyle eat and she plays with him.'' Her mom said.

''Yeah Spencer is a good mom. But I know Kyle doesn't feel safe around Ximena and she told me that she is sober now.'' Paige said.

''Well talk to Spencer about Ximena because she has a right to know. Are you and Spencer will have kids together?'' Her mom said.

''Why?'' Paige said.

''We want more grand-kids that's why. All day Kyle keep asking when he will have a little brother to play with.'' Her dad said.

''Spencer and I we have a lot to talk about.'' Paige said.

Paige goes to the living room and see Spencer is teaching Kyle how to read. Paige sits next to them and smile.

''What are you reading?'' Paige said.

''Ninja bunny.'' Kyle said smiling.

''Cool story, um Spencer can we talk alone.'' Paige said.

''Yeah sure. Kyle you can watch cartoons now.'' Spencer said and Kyle nod.

Spencer follow Paige to her room and Paige starts to her about Ximena.

''I don't think Kyle should see her again.'' Spencer said.

''I know. But every time I went to work she would abuse him or leave him home alone while she went to get drugs.'' Paige said.

''I can't tell you what to do. But you really think she changed?'' Spencer said.

''I don't know really because I haven't spoken to her in almost a year.'' Paige said.

''You have feelings for her?" Spencer said and Paige is surprised she asked that.

''No I don't have feelings for her. I only love you and I will do anything to make you and Kyle happy.'' Paige said and she kiss Spencer.

''I have good news.'' Spencer said smiling and putting her arm around Paige's neck.

''Tell me.'' Paige said.

''I got a band to come and record their music here.'' Spencer said.

''Wow that's cool what's the band's name.'' Paige said smiling.

''They are called Alive Like Me and they are making a cd but you will help them.'' Spencer said.

''Cool. How did you get them to come here.'' Paige said.

''I saw their Facebook band profile so I sent them a message and told them about you. And will come here tomorrow morning.'' Spencer said.

''I don't know how to thank you.'' Paige said and they smile.

''I know how you can thank me.'' Spencer said.

Paige and Spencer to kiss and its getting heated. Paige starts to suck Spencer's pulse point and Spencer starts to moan. And Paige starts to unzip Spencer's skirt and Spencer takes off Paige's shirt.

''Paige! Kyle is hungry.'' Her mom said coming in the room.

''Mom! Seriously knock before coming in!'' Paige said.

''Don't tell me what to do and go feed your son.'' Her mom said.

''We seriously need our own place fast.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I know we do.'' Paige said. And they start to put on their clothes back on they go downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner.

_-Next day-_

The band Alive Like Me come over to Paige's house in the morning. Paige, Spencer and the band they start to know each other while eating breakfast first. The members: Jairus Kersey – vocals, David Knox- bass and vocals, Joel Riley- drums and Dakota Dufloth- guitar and vocals. The band will record their album called only forever. Kyle is coloring in his book and Paige's are at work.

''What will you guys record first?'' Paige said.

''The song will be called wreckage.'' Jairus said.

''Thanks for helping us it means a lot for us.'' David said.

''We are glad to help.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to show Spencer what to do and what not to do. Jairus gets in the booth and starts to sing.

_My god what have they done_

_Every word was just a broken promise_

_Was this dead from the start?_

_Maybe next time you'll both be honest_

_Will things ever change for me?_

_You've got nowhere to run_

_Now it's time to let me know_

Paige and Spencer work all day with the band. Spencer is starting to like working with Paige because they are making music together and helping a band.

_-Few days later-_

Lately Spencer has been acting moody and has been eating more. But Paige thinks Spencer is just on her period. Spencer and Paige went out with Kyle and her parents. They went to eat at a restaurant and Paige starts to notice Spencer is ordering food that she doesn't like.

''Spencer why are you ordering onion rings and pickles, you hate eating it.'' Paige said.

''I was craving for it.'' Spencer said and she starts to eat it.

''Tell me why?'' Paige said.

''I'm pregnant.'' Spencer said nervously.

''Wow that's great.'' Paige's mom said and she hug Spencer.

''What is pregnant?'' Kyle said.

''It means you will have a brother or sister.'' Paige's dad said and Kyle smile.

''Cool.'' Kyle smile again.

''Paige say something.'' Spencer said.

''I'm speechless.'' Paige said.

''You're not happy?'' Spencer said.

''I'm really happy and I got speechless I need it bit time to process it in my mind.'' Paige said and she kiss Spencer.

''I can't wait.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and they smile.


	11. Feel The Love

_**A/N: The story will end soon.**_

Paige and Spencer just found out they will have a baby girl and everyone is happy about it. Paige's parents are really happy they will have another grand-child. And Paige makes sure Spencer doesn't feel stress and doesn't over work herself. And Spencer did call her friends and family told them that she is pregnant and they are happy for them.

''Paige I really like working with you and making music together.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Really?'' Paige said smiling.

''Yeah I do and the guys are really nice. I was hoping we can work together more often of making music together, you showed me a lot of what to do and what not.'' Spencer said.

''I really like us working together. How about today you be in charge of working with the band.'' Paige said and she kiss Spencer.

''Really?'' Spencer said surprised.

''Yeah, you tell them how to sing and other stuff.'' Paige said.

''Yeah sure it will be cool.'' Spencer said.

Bit later the band Alive Like Me come over to work on the album and they will record their song _What Did You Expect. _And Spencer is feeling little bit nervous and hope the song will come out great. But the singer Jairus is having bit trouble with the vocals and Spencer tries to help him to feel relaxed.

''Breathe in and out then start over when you are ready.'' Spencer said.

''Okay.'' Jairus said.

He starts to sing but didn't come out right and he stops singing. Spencer tries again to help him feel relaxed.

''I don't know what to do its not coming out right.'' Jairus said and Spencer starts to think.

''Maybe drinking tea will help your throat feel better.'' Spencer said and he nod. Everyone starts to drink tea and Jairus starts to get ready to sing.

_I'm gonna say something you don't want to hear_

_You can't live up to lies that you have built inside _

_Your head for all these years_

_You're gonna cave just like we expected and_

_When you break I will stand collected staring at the floor_

_Watching you pick up the broken pieces._

''That was great.'' Spencer said and everyone smile.

''Yeah the tea helped.'' Jairus said.

''For the chorus you can sing _you don't want to hear_, then just sing into the next line.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' Paige said and the band agree.

Then He starts to sing again.

_What did you expect from being so deceiving? _

_Every other second you had me believing_

_There was something wrong with me_

_But it was just another thing_

_That I let get inside my head based off all the lies you said_

_Are you_

_Holding back the truth from me so much that_

_I can start to see right through you_

_Why did it take so long?_

_To get across the message I'll have to get _

_This off of my chest._

''David, for chorus you should sing towards the end of song sing _so deceiving_ and _believing_.'' Spencer said and David starts to sing the chorus.

Paige and Spencer worked with the band all day and the song came out great. Spencer and Paige take Kyle out to eat dinner and Kyle starts to ask questions, and they are not sure how to answer him because he is only three years old.

''Where do babies come from?'' Kyle said drinking his chocolate milkshake.

''Um a baby come home after nine months later.'' Paige said.

''Why not now?'' Kyle said he dip a French fry into the chocolate milkshake then eats it.

''The baby needs time to get ready.'' Spencer said eating her hamburger.

''The baby will stay in my room?'' Kyle asked.

''No the baby will have her own room and you too.'' Paige said.

After eating at the restaurant they leave and they walk around the city for little bit. Then Kyle wants Spencer to carry him and he won't stop until Spencer pick him up.

''Mommy carry me.'' Kyle said having his arms up.

''Kyle stop, you are a big boy now.'' Paige said.

''Mommy.'' Kyle whine and he starts to pull on Spencer's shirt.

''Come here.'' Spencer said picking him up and Kyle kiss her cheek.

They keep walking around and Kyle stick out his tongue at Paige and Paige does the same thing. They giggle and Kyle lay his head on Spencer's chest. Later they go home and Kyle sleep with Spencer and Paige.

_-Six months later-_

Spencer and Paige are still living with her parents and the band Alive Like Me have finished their album. Now Spencer hormones are all over the place there are times she is happy, sad, mad etc.

Now Paige and Spencer are shopping for baby clothes and other stuff. Paige is talking to the worker and asking about what crib is good to buy, the worker just smile and flirt with Paige. But Paige doesn't flirt back and Spencer think Paige is flirting back.

''Thank you but we can take it from here.'' Spencer said annoyed and the worker walks away.

''Everything is okay?'' Paige asked.

''Why you were flirting with her?'' Spencer said.

''I wasn't flirting with her and I was just being nice I couldn't be rude to her.'' Paige said.

''Let's go home.'' Spencer said.

''Come on don't be mad I didn't do anything wrong.'' Paige said and Spencer just walks away and Paige sigh.

They arrive home later Spencer forgave Paige. They lay down on the bed together and they start to talk about names for the baby.

''I really like the name Avery.'' Paige said.

''Me too, also I like the names Brooklyn, Destiny, Lena and Lesley.'' Spencer said.

''I like Lizzie, Mila and Jet.'' Paige said.

''We will not name her Jet.'' Spencer said.

''Why it's a cool name.'' Paige said.

"I don't like it." Spencer say.

"It'll be cool. Jet McCullers." Paige says.

"No way." Spencer says.

"Yes way. It'll be Jet McCullers." Paige says and Spencer glares at her.

"The baby will come out of me! So no Jet or else you give birth to her." Spencer says.

"Okay chill meany." Paige says.

"What did you call me?" Spencer says.

"N-n-nothing I-I-I said let's sleep it's too late.'' Paige says.

"I heard you saying mean." Spencer says.

"You hearing things. You are so beautiful I can never call you mean." Paige says.

"No Jet?" Spencer asks.

"Nope. We will name her whatever name you like beautiful." Paige says and Spencer lays her head on Paige's chest. Paige covers them up with blanket and they fall asleep holding each other.


	12. Authors Note- Goodnight

I'm going away for a while because i need to get sober. So i won't be updating for a while. But when i come back will try to start writing again to finish the stories and maybe try write new stories again.

Take care everyone.

-H.


	13. Chapter 12: Icon Love

_**A/N: One more chapter and the story will be done.**_

Paige and Spencer just finished getting the nursery room ready and its Hello Kitty style. Spencer and Paige don't have their own place yet because they are saving up. And Spencer is now nine month pregnant and the baby can be due any day now, Spencer is really nervous about it.

Paige and Spencer are walking on the beach alone and they are just talking family and other stuff. But they are still working together of making music and lately Spencer has been talking about wedding. And Paige feels she is not ready to get married.

''We can go to city hall and it will be quick.'' Paige said and Spencer didn't like that answer.

''No, I don't want that. We can have a small wedding with family and friends.'' Spencer said.

''I don't know about that. My parents can be the witness when we go to city hall when we sign the papers.'' Paige said.

''Paige no we won't go to city hall. What's the real reason you don't want to get married? Is it because you got married before and didn't work out?'' Spencer said.

''I do love you and my love for you will never go away. And I do want to have future with you but I'm not ready to get married just yet.'' Paige said and there is a moment of silence.

''I get it.'' Spencer said.

''I'm sorry but right now I'm not ready to get married.'' Paige said and Spencer walks ahead of her and Paige feels bad.

They walk in silence and Paige has no idea what to say now. Then Spencer feels her feet is wet and she looks down.

''Um Paige my water broke.'' Spencer said.

''Are you sure or you just stepped in pee?'' Paige said and Spencer starts to feel pain.

''Oh my god it hurts!'' Spencer said in pain and puts her hand on her stomach.

''Fuck the car is too far for us to walk back.'' Paige said and she rub Spencer's back.

Then two surfer guys come walk towards Paige and Spencer and ask what is wrong.

''My girlfriend is about to give birth and our car is too far to walk back.'' Paige said.

''We can drive you to the hospital.'' The guy with blond hair said.

''Hurry up! It really hurts.'' Spencer said in pain.

Paige and the other guy help Spencer walk to the car and the guy with blond hair starts to drive. Paige and other guy try to calm Spencer down but it's not working so far. So they hold hands with Spencer but that was a huge mistake because she squeezed their hands so hard that they try let go off her.

''We are close to the hospital.'' The guy with blond hair said.

''Try to breathe in and out.'' Paige said.

''Yeah try that.'' The other guy said.

They arrive at the hospital and they quickly go in the emergency room. Paige said thank you to the guys and they hug each other, but Paige gave them gas money and they left.

Spencer is ready to give birth the doctor and nurse start to set everything up. Paige is standing by Spencer and they are holding hands, Paige is encouraging Spencer to push. The doctor is telling Spencer to keep pushing and Spencer starts to push again.

''It's a girl.'' The doctor said holding the baby.

The nurses clean the baby and give the baby to Spencer, and Spencer starts to cry of joy. Spencer and Paige can't stop smiling but the baby is crying and Spencer is calming her down.

''Do you have a name for her?'' The nurse said.

''Yeah, her name will be Sofia.'' Spencer said smiling.

_-Few days later-_

It's been couple days since Spencer went home with Sofia. And Spencer has been resting in bed but Kyle has been feeling jealous because he wants to play with Spencer but she busy with Sofia.

''Mommy can we play?'' Kyle said holding the soccer ball.

''Kyle not now.'' Spencer said.

''Why?'' Kyle said.

''Because Sofia needs me now.'' Spencer said holding Sofia in her arms.

''Not fair I can't play with you.'' Kyle said mad and leave the room.

Later Kyle comes back in the room and ask the same thing again but Spencer is too tired. Paige went out to do grocery shopping and Paige's parents are working.

''When can we play?'' Kyle said sitting next to Spencer.

''Tomorrow we can play.'' Spencer said.

''No today?'' Kyle said.

''You can spend time with Sofia.'' Spencer said and he shakes his as no.

''She don't do nothing.'' Kyle said.

''Because we have to teach her how to do stuff like how to talk, play and other stuff. The same way you learned of someone teaching you.'' Spencer said.

''I can hold her?'' Kyle asked and Spencer nod.

Spencer gently give Sofia to Kyle and she is telling him what to do. But few seconds later Sofia starts to cry and Kyle freaks out because he thinks he broke her, Spencer starts to hold Sofia and Kyle run away from them. Later Paige comes home and Spencer tell her what happened with Kyle, and Paige is talking with him now in his room.

''Hey buddy.'' Paige said and Kyle is sitting on his bed playing with his toys.

''I'm in trouble?'' Kyle asked sadly.

''Why you would think that?'' Paige asked.

''I broke her.'' Kyle said.

''No, you are not in trouble and you didn't break her. Sofia is starting to get used to living here and people being around her. But she loves you very much.'' Paige said.

''Mommy don't want to play with me.'' Kyle said.

''She does want to play with you. But she is tired and she needs to rest so she can play with you later on, and mommy needs her special boy to help with Sofia.'' Paige said.

''How?'' Kyle said.

''If mommy needs a blanket for her you can bring it to her.'' Paige said and she starts to play with Kyle.

''I can help mommy.'' Kyle said smiling.

''That's my boy.'' Paige said and she kiss his head.


	14. Epilogue- Take Care

Years went by now Spencer and Paige live in their own house with their kids. Kyle is now nineteen years old, Sofia is sixteen years old, Casey is ten years old and Jordan is seven years old. Paige and Spencer also have their own music studio and they still work together.

Spencer went shopping with Sofia, Casey and Jordan. Paige is home with Kyle and he shows his mom pamphlets and she looks confused.

''What's this for?'' Paige asked.

''I want to join the Marine Corps.'' Kyle said.

''You know that is a huge decision to make. And they strict all the time and you can't do anything what you want.'' Paige said.

''I know I can be stubborn and don't follow rules. But I really want to this and I been thinking about it for a while.'' Kyle said.

''Are you hundred percent sure about this?'' Paige asked.

''Yes I'm thousand percent sure about this.'' Kyle said.

''I believe you. And they won't be happy about this.'' Paige said.

''I know.'' Kyle said.

Paige and Kyle read the pamphlets together. Later Spencer come home with the kids and Kyle is nervous of telling them. Kyle takes a deep breath and he starts to tell them now.

''Mom, I'm going to join the Marine Corps.'' Kyle said nervously.

''Seriously?'' Spencer asked.

''Yeah he is serious and we had a long talk about it. And he is thousand percent sure that he wants to join the marine.'' Paige said.

''Next week training starts and I really want to go.'' Kyle said and Spencer feels her heart beating fast.

''That means you won't be here?'' Sofia asked.

''No, I will have to go away for a while.'' Kyle said. Sofia, Casey and Jordan feel sad because they will miss him.

''Can't you join something else close to home?'' Casey asked.

''I know I can do this and I really want to be a marine.'' Kyle said.

''I don't want you to go.'' Spencer said crying and Paige hug her.

''I will miss everyone but I will call home and write letters every day.'' Kyle said and he starts to hug everyone.

''I know you are growing up but don't you forget you have a home and we will always love you.'' Spencer said crying and she hug him tight.

''I know mom.'' Kyle said.

Sofia goes to her room and she starts to cry. Kyle goes to her room and he sits on her bed.

''Hey.'' Kyle said.

''You are really going?'' Sofia said.

''Yeah, I will still miss you even when you get on my nerves.'' Kyle said smiling.

''Remember that one time we tried to hide the dog we found. And he took a dump on mom's heels.'' Sofia said and they laugh.

''Yeah I remember and mom grounded us for two months. Oh and remember that one time we ate so much candy to miss school, but mom still got us homework to do.'' Kyle said and they smile at each other.

''I will miss you even when you are annoying.'' Sofia said.

Later Casey come in the room with Jordan and they start to talk about good times they had. Then they start to hit each other with the pillows and they are all laughing. And Paige is talking with Spencer in the kitchen about Kyle joining the marines.

* * *

_-Few days later-_

Next week Kyle will leave for training and he is spending every moment with his family. Kyle gets an idea and he tells Jordan about it, they fill up water guns with really cold water.

''Okay, once we go in we will start to wet them.'' Kyle said.

''It will be so funny.'' Jordan said and they can't stop smiling.

''Okay, everyone is in the living room and this is our chance. Ready?'' Kyle said.

''Ready, captain.'' Jordan said and high five each other.

Kyle and Jordan run to the living room and they start to wet everyone. They start to laugh while everyone tries to get away from them. Kyle and Jordan high five each other again.

''We got you!'' Jordan said laughing.

''Yeah so funny.'' Kyle said laughing.

''Oh this means war.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah right.'' Kyle said.

''Kyle run!'' Jordan said.

''It's our turn now.'' Casey said and everyone run outside.

Sofia and Paige fill up two buckets of cold water. Kyle and Jordan are hiding behind the tree thinking they won't see them. Paige and Sofia see them hiding while Spencer and Casey distract the boys. Paige and Sofia sneak up behind Kyle and Jordan then they pour the cold water on them. Kyle and Jordan run away and they laugh at them.

''We got you now.'' Casey said laughing.

''It's really cold.'' Jordan said.

''This isn't over.'' Spencer said. She grab the hose she turn it on and wet them again.

''Mom stop!'' Kyle said.

''Scare of water?'' Spencer asked.

''No, we have to refill our water guns.'' Kyle said.

''We are giving you a head start and you two better hurry up.'' Paige said.

Kyle and Jordan go to the bathroom so they can refill their water guns. While Spencer and Paige fill up balloons with water. Now everyone is outside then they start to wet each other and everyone is having a good time and laughing too. Now everyone is soaked and they are playing in the backyard, then Jordan falls down and scraped his knee now he is crying. Everyone stop and Spencer pick him up and go inside the house.

Spencer clean his knee and puts on a Band-Aid and everyone come inside the house. They all put on dry clothes then they go out to eat dinner, everyone is talking about how much fun they had.

The past few days they spend time together and tomorrow Kyle is going away. Everyone don't want him to go but they support his decision. Kyle give his shark tooth necklace to Jordan and he give Sofia his Buddha bracelet then give Casey his lion head ring. They spend the whole night as a family.

* * *

_-Next day-_

Everyone is saying bye and hugging Kyle and everyone starts to cry.

''We will always love you.'' Paige said.

''I will miss you guys.'' Kyle said.

''Never let anyone tear you down because you are strong.'' Spencer said and Kyle smile at her.

''Make sure you write to us every week.'' Sofia said.

''I promise I will.'' Kyle said.

''You will call home too?'' Casey asked.

''Every week I will call home I promise.'' Kyle said.

''We will miss you.'' Jordan said.

They do one more group hug.

''We love you Kyle and we will miss you a lot. No matter what we are always proud of you.'' Paige said.

Kyle pick his bags and walks away and everyone start to wave bye to him. Paige is holding Spencer and she can't stop crying. Later they all go home.


End file.
